I Sing For You Alone
by Meluivan Indil
Summary: It has been five years since the disaster at the opera house. When the phantom finds a beaten and bruised young woman collapsed on the stage will he learn compassion? ErikOC pairing. Angst.
1. The Opera Reopens

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in the Phantom's world belongs to me. I make no profit from this fic. I am just borrowing the characters for a short time and will return them in good order at a later date.

**Author's Note**: This fic is based mostly on the recent Phantom of the Opera movie. It has been a long time since I have seen a live production of the story, so if I make any mistakes in references to the original story please forgive me and correct me. I take great pride in sticking to the particulars, and would hope that you all keep me in line. Now on to the story.

**Story Summary**: It has been five years since the disaster at the opera house. When the phantom finds a beaten and bruised young woman collapsed on the stage will he learn compassion?

**The Opera Reopens**

Antoinette Giry stood alone on the main stage of the newly remodeled Opera Populaire. It had been five years since the disaster that nearly destroyed the structure. Madame Giry had not been back to the opera house in that time. She had been working a smaller house on the outskirts of Paris. But this was her home. It had been since she was a small girl and she would return for the grand reopening. Things would be different this time. She knew not whether he was still residing in the catacombs below the opera house, but even if he did things would be different. Christine was gone. He had no reason to interfere this time. And she would see that no such disaster befell her home again, just as she should have done before.

She turned as she heard the entrance of the hopefuls that would audition for the ballet and chorus. She would choose the dancers, and their new conductor Monsieur Roulet would chose the singers. The owners would choose the rest of the crew.

She could see a few of the girls that she had been working with at the smaller opera house, but other than her Meg there were none from the former cast of this house. But she had not expected to see any old faces that day. There were too many disturbing memories for most.

As the auditions began she noticed a hauntingly beautiful girl standing in the background watching, but not interacting with the others. She crossed over to the girl and looked her up and down. Her attire was old and worn, but kept in good condition. "Which are you auditioning for?" She asked the girl.

The girl looked down to the stage floor in an uncharacteristic shy movement for opera hopefuls. "Neither Madame. I'm sorry for intruding. I have been hired by the owners to make costumes. I just wanted to get acquainted with the opera house before I started my job."

Madame Giry's eyes raised in surprise. The girl was more beautiful than anyone on the stage. She could be a star if she had talent. "Do you not perform at all?"

"No. I am not a dancer, and have no talent for singing." The girl swallowed hard forming the words.

"I am Madame Giry. What name do you go by?" The older woman asked.

"Lily." Was the girl's only reply.

"Lily…." Antoinette asked.

"Just Lily, Madame." The girl said looking down again.

"Do you have a place to stay Lily?" Antoinette asked, realizing that the girl must not have any family.

Lily thought of the one room she resided in on the seedier side of Paris. It was not a home. Just a place to stay that she could not afford to pay for. She knew she would be out on the streets unless she could get an advance on her wages soon. "I am staying somewhere, but it is far from the opera house." She did not want to say the name of the street that was little more than an alley where prostitutes plied their wares.

"There is extra room in the dancers dormitory if you wish to move in here." Antoinette suggested.

A broad smile crossed Lily's face. "Oh please you are too kind Madame. I thank you." The girl said giving a gracious curtsy to the woman before turning to rush from the opera house to retrieve her few personal items from the room she was staying in.

* * *

When Lily entered the room she had stayed in for the past six months she was thrilled that it would be the last time she would have to see it. She did not see the figure sitting on the chair in the corner. She quickly grabbed a patched and warn bag and started stuffing her few belongings in it. 

"Going somewhere _ma petite cherie_?" A voice called from the corner.

Lily startled by the words dropped the bag she was packing. She backed up to the wardrobe behind her waiting to see who had spoken. "Who's there?"

"Just I, your faithful landlord." The voice said standing and moving forward into the candlelight.

"Monsieur. You frightened me." She stuttered.

"Are you leaving?" He asked walking around the small bed in the center of the room.

She looked down at the bag she had dropped. "I have found employment at the opera house. I promise I will pay you what I owe when I receive my first months wages." She said bending and picking up her bag.

"I see. Well I'm sorry but that will not do." The man said coming closer to her.

She looked to him in confusion. "I'm sorry sir, but I have not the money to pay you yet."

"Well since you are leaving I will have to have something else as payment." He suggested standing close enough to run his finger down her bare arm.

"No." She pulled her arm away from him. "I am not a common street strumpet." She said as the blush came to her cheeks.

"Come now little one. This won't take long, and you might even like it." He said grasping both of her forearms pulling her closer to him. She tried to again pull her arms away from him, but his vice like grip would not allow it.

"Never." She said lifting her knee sharply into his groin. He let go of her arms bending over in pain.

She grabbed her bag and started to flee the room. She had just made the door when a hand tangled in her long dark curls from behind, pulling her backwards. She let out a small strangled sound as her hair was roughly yanked.

"Not so fast, whore." He said pulling her back and tossing her to the bed. Before she could gain her feet he was on top of her, holding her down.

"I am no whore you beast." She yelled struggling to free her arms that he held pinned above her head.

"For the right amount of money, you all are." He smiled down at her.

She gave him a glare that she hoped looked deadly and then spit in his face. The next moment one of his hands let go of hers so he could strike her cheek. She felt pain spread over her face and saw stars dance before her eyes. But this only made her struggle more, which brought more strikes to her face. She could taste blood flowing from her busted lip.

Once he had exhausted her with the beating he began to rip at her dress, but stopped as he heard a shrill whistle outside in the street. He looked to the woman and realized his mistake. He had not gagged her. A piercing scream could be heard down the street.

"Damn you, wench." He said getting off of her and making his way to the back door and slipping out, but not before a warning. "This is not over."

She lay panting on the bed not believing her luck. A moment later the door was busted open and a member of the police strode in taking in her appearance. She pointed to the back door and the officer left immediately in pursuit of her attacker. She did not wait around to see if he would be caught. She grabbed her small bag of belongings and left the room for the last time.

It was late when she entered the door that the employees used at the opera house. She knew it would be locked soon. She knew not where she was going, and was still slightly in shock after the beating she had taken.

She made her way to the only place in the opera house that she was familiar with. She walked onto the stage looking around the auditorium. She went to the middle of the stage and sunk to her knees. She knew that all the dancers and singers would be in the dormitory, wherever that was. She knew not where else to go. So she kneeled there trying to regroup her senses. She had narrowly escaped a fate worse than death as far as she could see. She was shaken as the thoughts brought back painful memories from her past. She did not realize when she had begun to cry, but only realized she was when she was ripped from her memories by her own soft sobs.

She curled into herself laying on the cold stage letting the painful emotions sweep over her until she finally succumbed to darkness, whether in sleep or unconsciousness she was not sure.

She never saw the figure that stood alone in the flies, watching her. He could see her body racked with sobs, but with uncaring eyes did nothing but watch, and listen. After she stopped crying and he was sure that she slept he made his way to the stage to take a better look at the girl who had invaded his domain at his time of night.

She was lying on her side with one arm tucked under her head. He approached her from behind. He slipped around in front of her and his breath caught in his throat for a moment at the sight he saw. Her face was smeared with blood, and her right eye was swollen. She had bruises forming on her cheeks and forehead. He reached out to her placing one hand in front of her face feeling her breathing on his hand. She lived. He had seen atrocities in his life, and had committed a few himself, but never had he struck a woman, over and over until she was not recognizable. And they called him a monster.

He bent down and picked the woman's light body up deciding immediately what to do with her. He made his way to Madame Giry's room placing her on the floor in front of the door. He reached down one last time stroking the swollen right side of her face, and then reached up touching his mask covering the right side of his own face. He stood and rapped on the door and then fled into the shadows.

_

* * *

Author's Note: Well this is the first Phantom story that I have written so any and all comments or corrections would be appreciated. Thank you. _


	2. Discoveries In The Dark

**Disclaimer: **The phantom is not mine no matter how hard I've tried.

**Review Responses**:

**_GerrysISUchick04_**: I didn't think to warn my readers who haven't read my Lotr fics about my tendency to hurt my characters. But I promise this fic is more emotional pain than physical. (Well mostly.)

**_PhantomPhanatic_**: Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm glad you're interested.

**Author's Note**: I guess I should give you all a warning. To my reviewers who have read my Lotr stories I am known as The Evilly Morbid Writer, because of my tendency to torture my characters, in very imaginative and devious ways. Though this is a love story there will be some disturbingly painful scenes for our beloved characters, both physical and emotional pain. I am sorry I did not think to mention this in the first chapter.

**Discoveries In the Dark**

"Who is it?" Antoinette's voice said pulling the door open. She looked in shock at the body sprawled at her feet. "What has happened?" She said bending beside the girl she had met earlier that day. She was hardly recognizable.

"What is it mother?" Meg said from behind her. "Oh my." She gasped looking down at the girl her mother was checking over.

"Help me move her." Antoinette commanded after she was sure the girl still lived. She crossed the hall and unlocked the door to the room across from hers. She had vowed she would never use this room, but the dormitory was too far away to carry the girl. The dressing room had not been changed since its last occupant had left it. They carried the girl in and laid her on the bed that looked as if it had been waiting for that moment. It did not escape Madame Giry that there was no dust, and the flowers in the vases looked fresh. So he was still lurking around. They worked quickly to clean her cuts and bruises.

She and Meg took turns watching over the girl throughout the night. Antoinette could see thatLily had nightmares, but did not try to wake her. She would need her rest to heal from the ordeal. It was still early when she heard a soft clicking noise behind her. She turned to see him standing next to the mirror.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I had no choice but to use this room." She began to explain thinking he would be angry.

"I knew you would." Was his reply.

"You knew… Erik did you do this?" She asked knowing she did not want to believe it.

"Antoinette, I am many things. But it would take a true monster with no compassion whatsoever to have done something like this." He spat the words at her in anger.

"But you knew." She whispered.

"Yes." Was his only answer. He walked over to the bed looking down at the injured woman. "Will she be all right?"

"I do believe so. It will take time to heal, but eventually she will." Antoinette assured him. "It's such a pity too."

"What is?" He asked.

"She was so beautiful. When I saw her earlier I thought I was looking at the face of an angel. But now she will have scars. I only hope she can live with them." She looked up to him knowing he would understand.

He looked down at the woman and for the first time realized how beautiful she must normally be. Her skin, where it was not bruised, was the color of fine porcelain. Her face was pleasantly heart-shaped, and her long hair hung in spirals, and was the color of rich mahogany. Before he had only seen the bruised and battered skin. "She will have to." He said reaching out once more to touch her cheek. Then he turned and went back to the mirror entrance.

But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Erik. She is not Christine."

He swung around so quickly at her words that she thought for a moment that he would strike her. "I know that."

"She has nothing for you. No talent. No voice. Please leave her alone." Antoinette pleaded with him. She had seen the look on his face when he looked at the young woman.

"Do you think me a letch woman? She was hurt. Am I not allowed to show concern for another human being?" His angry words reverberated through the room.

"It is unlike you, Erik." She replied stiffly.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think, Antoinette. You of all people should know what compassion is. You showed it to a young boy that they called the Devils Child many years ago. Do not think me incapable of it now." He warned slipping behind the mirror and into the secret tunnel leading to the catacombs.

"Oh Erik, not again." She whispered. Then she heard a noise from the bed and turned to see the young lady sitting up staring at the mirror entrance that was now closed.

"Lily. You are awake." She smiled returning to the girl's bedside.

"Yes. Where am I?" She asked still not taking her eyes from the mirror.

"This is the old Prima Donna's dressing room. It is no longer in use. It was the closest room to my own so I decided it would be best for caring for you. I have to admit you gave me quite a shock when I found you outside my bedroom door." Antoinette tried to draw her attention from the mirror.

"Your bedroom. But I collapsed on the stage." Lily said turning her attention to the older woman.

"Maybe in your confusion you made it to my room. Don't worry little one." She tried to assure the girl. But she was positive that Erik had brought the girl to her.

"Maybe." She turned her gaze to the mirror again and then for the first time noticed her own reflection. She reached a trembling hand up to touch her bruised face. She flinched at the pain it brought her.

"Don't worry about that either my child. It will heal." Antoinette tried to comfort the girl.

She nodded. "Yes I know. It matters little." She answered, shrugging at her own reflection. This surprised Antoinette. Most of the women she knew were extremely vain when it came to appearance. "I just wish my eyesight was not so blurry."

"Blurry huh. Well maybe when the swelling goes down it will help." She paused for a moment not sure if she should ask what was on her mind. "May I ask who did this to you?" She prayed silently that Erik had been telling the truth.

Lily looked down to the covers and thought for a moment. "Just a man who I owed money to. He thought to gain recompense in another way. I did not agree."

Antoinette knew what the girl's words implied. "Lily. Do I need to send for a doctor? Are you hurt elsewhere?"

"No. I managed to escape him before he could do any more damage than what you see." Lily assured her.

A sigh of relief left the older woman. "Good." Then she turned towards the door. "I'm afraid I must leave you for a short while now. The auditions will start again in a few moments. But I will have my daughter come and sit with you."

"Madame Giry. Who was the man you were speaking to when I awoke?" Lily asked, stopping her from leaving. Antoinette had hoped the girl had not seen him.

She turned to the girl. "Someone you must forget you ever saw." She said in a commanding voice.

"But his words were so touching." Lily said staring again at the mirror, almost as if she could see through it.

"You can not think of him that way child. It will only bring you pain. Please promise me that you will try to forget you saw him." Antoinette's voice sounded urgent.

"I will try." Lily said after a moment of thought. After Madame Giry left the room she whispered again to herself. "I will try, but how can I?"

After a short while a beautiful blonde woman entered the room carrying a tray of food. Lily had been deep in thought. She wondered what her future held at the opera house. She felt comfortable and safe here. Safer than she had been in the past five years of her life. She wasn't sure what it was about this place that comforted her. After the ordeal she had suffered through the night before she knew she should be upset, but that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Hello. I am Meg Giry. I bought you food. Mother said not to wake you if you slept, but I am glad you are awake." The blonde girl smiled placing the tray in front of Lily.

"Thank you. I am Lily." Lily smiled at the friendly young girl.

Lily ate a small amount of the food speaking to the young woman. Before they knew it hours had passed. She couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to the other woman. She hadn't spoken that much in years. "I saw you dancing yesterday. You were lovely."

"Thank you. I am to be the lead dancer this year. The owners said so. I can't wait until the first performance." Meg chatted happily.

"Yes, well I am worried about the first performance." Lily said frowning.

"Why." Meg asked.

"I should be starting the designs for the costumes today. But my eyes are still blurry. How can I draw if I can barely see the paper?" Lily admitted her fear to her new friend.

"You just need a couple of days to heal, Lily. You are rushing it. We have plenty of time until the first performance." Meg tried to assure her.

"I am being silly, I know. But I so want to please the owners. I don't want to lose this job. I don't ever want to leave the opera house." Lily said smiling broadly. "It is such a magical place."

"I think you will be here for a long time to come, Lily. I can see the love of opera in your eyes. Why have you never tried to dance or sing? I think you would look glorious up on the stage. I think your passion would come through in the performance." Meg tried to urge Lily into a new direction.

"No Meg. I cannot do that. I would much rather remain in the background creating the beautiful costumes. Please don't ask me to attempt something I have not the heart to do." Lily said not explaining her reasons behind her aversion to the stage.

"All right. I will not push it." Meg agreed.

Lily had stood and moved to the mirror staring at its gilded edges. "Meg, can I ask you something?"

"Why of course, Lily. You can ask me anything." Meg said sitting on the bed and crossing her legs beneath her.

"Have you ever seen a man in the opera house wearing all black, and bearing a white mask covering half of his face?" Lily asked looking at Meg's reflection in the mirror.

Meg swallowed hard and the color left her face. "Lily, that is not funny." Meg said thinking the girl was jesting her.

"What do you mean, Meg?" Lily said in confusion. Meg could see then that Lily was not teasing her.

"Have you seen him? Have you seen the phantom?" Meg said in a demanding tone.

"The Phantom?" Lily said questioningly.

"Oh Lily. Everyone knows the story of the Phantom. You are not trying to tell me that you do not." Meg said not believing that the woman could be so naïve.

"Meg, I'm sorry but I don't know what you speak of." Lily said turning to Meg.

Meg decided to believe her. Then settled in to tell Lily the sorrowful story. "They say that there is a man living in the catacombs below the opera house. But he is no normal man. He is a genius, and he has the voice of an angel, but he hides his face from all that would gawk. His face is deformed and ugly." Lily thought of the mask she had seen on the man's face the night before, and thought it no wonder he would hide. But she did not interrupt Meg's tale.

"They say he fell in love with a young performer. Christine Daae. He spoke to her and tutored her in the shadows of the night. He kept himself hidden from her, so she would not see. What the Phantom did not know was that Christine was falling in love with her childhood sweetheart, the opera's Patron. I am not sure of what exactly happened, but she ended up leaving Paris with her lover. They say the phantom disappeared after that." Meg finished the sad tale.

"He must have been heartbroken." Lily whispered thinking of the pain he must have endured.

"Do not feel sorry for him, Lily. What I did not tell you was that he was also a murderer." Meg continued with a warning.

Lily looked up in shock. "Murderer." She was shocked by the word.

"Yes he killed two men in this very theater." Meg said.

"But why?" Lily asked in confusion.

"No one is sure. He just did. And if you have seen this phantom I suggest you stay away from him." Meg gave a final warning before standing to leave. "I must go see how the auditions are going. I will be back with your evening meal."

After she left Lily sat on the bed. "Why do they all think they need to warn me away from you? I have never even met you." Lily whispered starring at the mirror.

"Yes why must they?" She heard a voice floating through the air around her. She looked all around, but could not tell where it was coming from.

"Who's there?" She asked finally.

"They think you should fear me. Maybe they are right." The voice seemed to whisper around her.

"I heard you speaking to Madame Giry. I don't fear you." She said bravely forcing her chin forward.

"They all do." The voice spoke again.

"I am not them." She said defiantly.

"No you are not. Are you?" The voice whispered again.

"But Madame was right about one thing. I am not your Christine." She said knowing her words would anger him.

"No. Noyou are not." The words were not spoken in anger as she expected, but more in disappointment.


	3. So Little Time

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

**Review Responses**:

**_Larien_**: I'm glad to see your reading this. If you get the opportunity watch the 2004 Andrew Lloyd Weber Phantom of the Opera. You'll get hooked. I had to warn them. You know how I am. About the French phrase. I see what you mean. I in no way speak French, but had heard the saying before and knew what it meant. But the French English dictionary I am using says that mon means my as does ma. So is it wrong because the phase commonly says ma petit cheri, or is it wrong for another reason. Please help me with this. You know how much I hate grammatical errors. Plus in later chapters I use the phase Mon Cher – (meaning My Dear, and the same dictionary gives that as a meaning.)

**_WildPixieChild16_**: Oh, oh, oh. Another Missouri girl. Me too. The Show Me State is so cool. Thank you for your comment. I will update often.

**_Remysgrl_**: I take it you think Erik is sexy. (Guess what, me too.)

**_PhantomPhanatic_**: Oh I'm blushing. You think it's beautiful. Really. Phantom of the Opera is such a beautiful, and sad story. It touches the heart, so it's easy to write for.

**So Little Time**

Lily cried out in frustration balling the paper before her up and throwing it into a pile in the corner. She reached up and rubbed her eyes, feeling the moisture seep from below her lashes. It had been two weeks since she was attacked, and still her eyes went from clear to blurry if she tried to concentrate to hard on what she was looking at. The swelling and bruises were gone, but there was a cut in the corner of her eye, which hadn't healed yet. She knew it would end up as a scar running from the corner of her eye to her ear. She didn't care much if it marred her looks, but the effect on her vision was more than she could stand.

She had not been able to complete any designs for the first performance, which was drawing closer, and she should have already started to make the costumes. She laid her head down on the desk before her wrapping her arms around her face. She would not cry. It wouldsolve nothing. But she had begun to see a picture in her minds eye of the owners firing her. What would she do if she had to leave the opera house? She had nowhere else to go.

"Life becomes difficult for the opera's costume designer." She heard a deep voice say into the night.

She lifted her head looking around not seeing anyone. "Where are you?" She asked calmly, even though her heart had begun to beat erratically.

"I am everywhere." He whispered, and it seemed as if he stood behind her.

"Why do you hide from me?" She challenged as her hands began to tremble.

"I am not hiding. You just have not found me yet." Was the whispered reply.

"You play games with me, Monsieur Ghost." She taunted using the name she had heard others speak of in the last couple of weeks.

"You have heard the tales then." His voice seemed to hold a slight tinge of mirth.

"I have heard much, but nothing from the person who would know best." She countered.

"What would you hear of me?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Only what you wish to tell." She said and then added as an afterthought. "As long as it is the truth."

"The truth is not always what is the best to hear." He suggested.

"Only if you fear it. I don't fear the truth." She whispered back.

"Then tell me what you would hear." The voice said directly into her ear. She felt the warm breath on her neck and was not surprised when a strong hand descended lightly upon her shoulder, caressing the tense muscle. She hadn't realized how tense she had become while speaking to him.

She turned in the chair she was sitting in looking up into the masked face of the Phantom. "I would hear your name first." She said taking his hand into her own.

He didn't speak for a moment. He had not said that name in years. Not even to Christine had he said that name. It was easier being the Opera Ghost, or the Phantom, or even the Angel of Music. It was so much harder to just be "Erik." He whispered the name.

"Erik. I like that. Erik I am Lily." She said smiling at him.

He could see the confidence in her face. He could see the genuine smile spread across her features. "Why do you not fear me?" He asked realizing her trembling fingers had nothing to do with fear.

"Why would I?" She asked him.

"They all do. Have they not told you of the monster that stalks the night in this house?" He asked in disbelief that she would not fear him.

"I have been told. But I see no monster here. I have seen true evil in my time. It is not here." She said placing a hand on his chest.

He saw something flash in her sapphire colored eyes, and for a moment he knew she did not lie. For a brief moment he saw pain that rivaled his own, but then it was gone as quickly as it appeared. He stared at her beautiful face noticing that she indeed would have a scar marring its beauty. He reached out stroking her cheek and thought to himself that no scar could mar the beauty in her soul. "Would you think the same if I was not wearing this mask?" He asked the question that was in the forefront of his mind.

"Erik, what I see of your face is beautiful, but it holds no comparison to the beauty I see in your eyes." She answered him.

"What do you see in my eyes, Lily?" He asked not believing her words.

"I see a heart that felt concern and compassion for a bruised and beaten girl, when he did not have to. Paris is a cold place. Most people revel in the pleasures of the flesh, but never feel the pleasures of the heart. Most of its people would have left me on that stage whether I lived or died. But I know now that someone carried me to Madame Giry's room to be cared for. I know that someone was you." She had been going over the events of that night in her mind for days, and had come to the only logical conclusion.

Her words seemed to make him uncomfortable. He dropped his hand and starred over her shoulder at the drawings stacked on her desk lit by candlelight. He could see where she was going with the designs, but her lines were not fluid. The designs themselves would be beautiful if only the hand that drew them was better. She noticed the direction of his stare and sighed a heavy sigh. "They are horrible. Please, don't look at them." She pleaded.

"Is this the first design job you have taken?" He asked not meaning to offend.

"No my drawings are usually much better, but my damn eyes are ruining them." She said turning back to the drawing on top meaning to wad it up and throw it away.

He placed a hand over hers stalling the motion. "What do you mean your eyes are ruining them?"

She took her free hand and placed it over her eyes rubbing them, and pulling back a damp hand in return. "I try to concentrate on the drawings, and the closer I look the blurrier the picture becomes, and my eyes water constantly. Madame Giry says it is from this cut. That eventually my eyes will go back to normal. But I am beginning to wonder. I don't know what I will do if I can not finish the designs."

"One moment." He said pulling a chair up beside hers and taking a seat. He pulled his cape off resting it on the back of the chair. He then picked up a blank sheet of paper, and started to draw the picture she had tried to complete earlier. She watched in fascination as the design she had wanted to sketch began to appear on the paper. Within a few moments the design was complete and he handed it to her. She blinked her eyes for a moment then stared at the sketch before her. It was exactly what she had pictured in her mind.

"One thing they say about you is true." She said in awe. "You are a genius."

Her compliment brought a smile to his lips. "What else do you have here?" he said pulling out the next design.

"Erik. I can not ask you to sketch all my designs for me." She said placing a hand on his.

"You did not ask. I offered." He said pulling his hand from below hers, and began the next sketch. They worked throughout the night with her explaining what she envisioned as he sketched what her words inspired him to draw.

She smiled as he began to hum a haunting melody that she did not know. "What song is that, Erik? I do not recognize it." She asked curious.

"I'm sorry. I had not realized I was humming." He said looking down at the table. "I have not sung in a long time. Five years."

'_Neither have I._' She thought to herself. "I'm sorry, Erik. Singing must be hard for you." She knew that his relationship with Christine was based upon song.

"It was." He whispered. Then added. "Music of the Night."

"Pardon." She said.

"The song is called Music of the Night." He said beginning to hum the music again. Then his voice lifted.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs, and wakes the imagination_

_Silently the senses, abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

She had closed her eyes during his song and let the music carry her away, but was disappointed as he abruptly stopped. "I'm sorry. I cannot continue." He said clearing his voice. She could see one single tear in the corner of his eye.

"It's all right, Erik. I understand." She said reaching up and wiping the tear away.

He turned to her, and the harsh words left his mouth before he could think to stop them. "How can you understand?"

She pulled her hand back placing it in her lap and then looked down at her hands. "I understand that one sometimes sings for one person, who means more to them than life itself. But when that person is taken from them they can no longer wish to sing for anyone else. It is too painful to even sing for oneself." She explained what she knew he must feel.

"How can you understand that?" He asked and then understanding dawned on him also. "Sing for me, Lily." He asked already knowing her answer.

"I can not, Erik." She whispered.

He reached out placing one hand below her chin pulling it up so he could look into her eyes. "You can not, or you won't?" He asked.

"I can sing for no one, Erik. It is no longer in me." She answered.

"Not even for yourself?" He wondered.

"Especially not for myself." She whispered her voice breaking. He saw the tears threatening to escape her eyes, but also knew she would not allow them to flow.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes." She answered.

"Was your voice beautiful?" He wondered.

She closed her eyes and pulled away from him standing and crossing the room with her back to him. "Erik, thank you for helping me." She whispered. "But please leave now." He could hear the emotion in her voice as the tears struggled to break free.

He stood pulling his cape on and then walked towards her. He was not used to being told when to leave, but he wanted to respect her wishes. He stopped right behind her reaching out stroking her hair. "If you need me, just call. I will hear you."

She wanted to lean into him and except the comfort he was offering, but could not. "Thank you." She said hoarsely, pulling away from him and making her way to the bed, sitting on it, facing away from him.

A moment later she heard a soft click as the false door behind the mirror closed. "I do need you." She said in barely a whisper, and then buried her face in the pillow wanting only to descend into darkness, but she knew that darkness would hold only nightmares. Why couldn't the darkness be just nothingness for her. She prayed for that nothingness as the tears finally began to fall on her pillow.


	4. Opening Night

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. (Sighs heavily.)

**Review Responses**: I really wasn't expecting so many reviews for my first Phantom story, but I'm more than pleased. It's great to get all the feedback and advice.

**_PhantomPhanatic_**: You're not the only one. But our Lily just hasn't progressed that far yet.

**_amycad_**: Me brilliant. Oh my. I don't know if I'd go that far. But thank you. Yes Lily and Erik are very alike.

**_lexi:_** That is an interesting suggestion. And I promise you eventually trouble will come. Something. No more info though. (Zip the lips Mel)

**_GerrysISUchick04_**: Yes Erik has learned something from his mistakes with Christine. With Lily he's not quite so commanding, and has a softer side. To tell you the truth I see my Lily as being very similar to Lily from the movie Legend. Yes I know I'm telling my age by saying that. (I probably need a disclaimer for this review response now. Legend isn't mine either.)

**_ante mortem_**: Thank you. I love this story. It will continue.

**_Starlightcrybaby_**: Aw we have something in common sort of. My middle name is Sue, which literally means Lily. Thus in my pen name Indil means Lily also in Tolkien's elvish. You reviewed all three chapters. I just love that. I'm hoping you'll keep on loving it.

**_Larien_**: I was waiting for you to review before I posted this. Thank you for clearing that up for me. I literally butchered that line. Some one shoot me now. I will fix it. And the mistake I am about to make in this chapter. Maybe I better stick to English. I knew I should have taken French instead of Spanish in high school. No vision problems for me. Its just one of my greatest fears. (Being blind that is.) And believe me you won't regret seeing the movie.

**Flame Responses**: Anybody who wants to roast marshmallows, here's your chance.

**_Yikes_**: Yes I gave you your own category. Aren't I nice? I have nothing against slash. I have nothing against you. I have nothing against fat housewives as you put it. And the summary stays the same. The 'no slash' term is for informative purposes only. Not to offend. And is included on thousands of stories on this site. So I'm assuming all of those stories offend you also. If that is the case I feel sorry for you. You're missing out on a lot of good literature. Thank you for your completely unbiased opinion.

**Opening Night**

"They all look so beautiful." Madame Giry said standing beside Lily in the wings of the stage watching as the magic begun. Lily had worked harder than ever before to finish the costumes on time, and to her utter delight her eyesight had gone back to normal eventually. And what pleased her most was the fact that almost every night Erik had come to her room to sit and talk to her as she sewed. She had talked very little to anyone in the past five years, and it was a welcome change to speak with someone about her love of the opera. And she did love it, and everything about it. A love he seemed to share with her.

"I do believe we will have a hit on our hands, Madame." Lily said hugging the older woman as tears of joy coursed down her cheeks. After a moment the woman hugged her back not being able to withstand her exuberance.

After Madame Giry had left to give instructions to the dancers Lily stood alone. She looked to the flies searching for a familiar figure she knew would not miss the night. She saw him standing in the shadows watching the performance below. She wanted to be by his side and decided that she would not be missed if she snuck up into the flies.

She avoided the other members of the crew, not wanting any of them to become suspicious and follow her. When she reached the spot he had stood in but moments before he was gone. "Erik." She called into the darkness.

She heard a creaking noise off to her right, and turned in that direction, but nothing was there. "Where are you, Erik?"

"Behind you, Ma Cherie." He whispered into her ear. She jumped at his sudden appearance spinning around and nearly losing her footing. He quickly grasped her waist holding her tight until she regained her bearing.

"You scared me, Erik." She scolded, and then turned her attention to the stage below. "Look at it, Erik. It's breathtaking."

He saw that her cheeks were a shade of scarlet, and she did seem breathless. He watched her reactions to the performance. He could see the longing in her eyes. A longing, that he knew only came from knowing the pure exhilaration of performing on the stage. "What did it feel like when you performed?" He asked in her ear, knowing she was totally engrossed in the production below.

"Oh Erik, it was the most exhilarating and thrilling experience ever possible." She said intent on the Prima Donna's solo below.

"You miss it so." He whispered.

It seemed to dawn on her then what they were speaking of. She turned her face to his with a frown. She began to scold him for tricking her into admitting to her secret, but then realized that she could not keep secrets from him. He knew her mind too well. "Yes, I do miss it." She admitted.

"How can you give up something that is so precious to you?" He asked, not understanding her mixed emotions.

"I no longer have the heart for it." She answered sadly. "It hurts too much, Erik." Her voice held such deep sorrow that he could not bear to push it any further.

His hands still rested on her waist and he wasn't sure what prompted him to pull her close to him, but he felt as if he needed to comfort her. At first she stiffened in his arms but as he pulled her head to his shoulder, and then started stroking her back she breathed a large sigh and then melted into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and accepting the shoulder he offered. For a moment she let him comfort her. She let the tension that had been building inside her for so long release. And for once she felt completely at peace.

He felt her relax against him, and continued to stroke her back as he whispered words of comfort in her ear. "Pain eventually fades, Ma Cherie. I promise this too shall pass." He whispered pressing his lips to her brow in a tender kiss.

"You make me truly want to believe that." She answered looking up into his eyes.

"You should." He said reaching up to caress her cheek. "I would not intentionally mislead you, Lily."

She knew she should pull away, but also knew she did not wish to. His hand caressing her cheek caused a heat to flare inside her that she did not know even existed. She ran her hand up his chest and around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair. He saw the change in her eyes and was surprised to see the desire she was feeling reflected in their depths. "Lily…" He began but knew not what to say.

She stopped his words though by leaning up and placing a tender kiss upon his lips. The kiss was soft and teasing at first, but when he started to respond to her it deepened into one of passion. He pulled her body flush with his raising her up off the ground so they were the same height deepening the kiss. He felt as if it was consuming him. Never before had he felt such passion in one kiss.

"Let go of the woman." He nearly did not hear the command from behind Lily, but the danger tingled at his senses. He broke the kiss lowering her back to the floor. He could see the confusion and fear in her eyes. He looked over her shoulder and saw an armed guard standing on the end of the scaffold they were perched on. "I said let her go." The man said raising a rifle and pointing it at him.

Lily realized what was happening and turned her head facing the guard. "Sir, you are mistaken. This man is my friend. He was not harming me."

"Mademoiselle, I'm afraid you are the one who is mistaken. I have been instructed to keep an eye open for one fitting his description. He needs to come with me, and we can clear this up." The guard said training his gun on Erik. But they could both see his shaking hands.

She turned back to Erik and mouthed the word "Run" as she planned to distract the guard. But as she turned back around she felt Erik wrap his arms around her waist swinging her around behind him just as the man's twitchy fingers tripped the trigger on the rifle. "No." She screamed as she saw the bullet pass through his shoulder. The auditorium below became silent as her scream was heard, and several sets of eyes turned towards them.

"It's the Phantom." A voice screamed from below.

"No." Lily said reaching out and grasping a rope hanging from the rafters forcing it into his hand. "Flee." She pleaded with him.

He let go of his shoulder, which he had been clutching in pain, and she saw the blood coating his hand. He reached out taking the rope from her and slid down its length towards the stage. As if by magic the floor seemed to drop out from below him, and he disappeared below the stage. She watched, as the stage seemed to swallow him praying he would be able to escape them.

The guard had attempted to reload his rifle, but was too slow. She turned on him quickly making her way to stand in front of him, grasping the rifle herself and throwing it to the stage below. "You are the monster." She said reaching out and slapping the man across the face. He did not know what to do as she pushed her way past him, disappearing into the shadows.

Lily made her way to her room without being stopped, and locked the door behind her. She went to the mirror determined to discover how to open it. She saw then that it was ajar. When had he done that she wondered? She made her way through the tunnels feeling no fear of the dark, dank halls and stairs she came upon. When she reached the underground lake she saw no way to cross, so she plunged her lower body into the icy cold water wading through the waterways until she came upon an iron grate spanning the entire tunnel. She peered through the grate knowing what she was seeing was his lair. She saw him sitting at a desk with his head resting upon one arm curled upon the desk.

"Erik." She called out to him, grasping the grate with both hands pushing her face againstthe bars.

His head slowly rose at the sound of his name. "Lily." He said in disbelief. She could only see the back of his head. She watched as he reached out picking up his mask and fitting it back on his face before he turned to face her. "What are you doing here?" He asked clutching his injured shoulder.

"What do you think I'm doing? You're hurt." She called out. "Please Erik, let me in."

He stood and made his way to the mechanism that opened the grate. It was hard to push the lever with only the use of one arm, but he did so anyway. As the grate opened Lily waded into the room and up onto the bank of the underground lake. She made her way to where he stood, and took the lever in her own hands closing the grate behind her. Then she turned back to him. He looked pale, and she could see the pain in his eyes. She reached out to him meaning to remove his jacket, but he pulled back turning away from her and stumbling back towards his desk.

She followed him, but before he could make it there his legs began to crumble. She ducked quickly under his arm supporting his weight on her shoulder. She diverted his direction towards the swan shaped bed she saw in the adjoining chamber. "Please Erik. I cannot carry you. You must help me get you to the bed." She pleaded with him.

She helped him to lie on the bed and then sat beside him. "Please don't fight me, Erik. I only want to help." She said reaching down and unfastening his jacket. She threw the jacket to the floor and stared at the blood covering the shoulder of his white shirt below. Her fingers began to tremble as she tried to unbutton the shirt, but they were shaking too much, and the buttons would not unfasten.

He looked down to her trembling fingers. "Lily, you don't have to do this. If you are frightened, please go." He said placing one hand upon hers.

"I am only frightened for you." She declared trying to sound strong. She could see her words did not satisfy him. But she would not let him down. So she used both hands grasping each side of the shirt and roughly pulling it apart popping the buttons off in the process, and then pulled the shirt off. There was so much blood, she thought in horror. "I need water to clean it with." She asked. He motioned to a small alcove, which she discovered held the opening to an underground spring. She tore strips from her petticoat soaking them in the water, and then returned to him.

She cleaned away as much of the blood as she could so she could take a better look at the wound. She could see that the bullet passed right through his shoulder, which she considered lucky since she knew she could never have removed it herself. She tore more strips from the petticoat using them to apply pressure so the bleeding would stop. When she realized the bleeding wasn't slowing she began to panic.

He could see the panicked look upon her face and guessed the problem. "You must sew them shut." He said pointing to his desk. "There is needle and thread on the desk."

"Erik…I don't know if I can do that." She whispered.

"If you can sew a dress, you can do this." He said trying to smile for her.

She had to stop several times as her hands began to tremble uncontrollably. Each time she took several deep breaths to try to calm her nerves. He began to hum softly to try to help calm her. She knew it was the song he had started to sing for her that first night they met. She slowly began to hum with him letting the notes distract her nerves.

As he heard the sound from her he began to sing the song in honest. It came out slower than usual, but the pain in his shoulder made it difficult.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs, and wakes the imagination_

_Sile__ntly the senses, abandon their defenses_

He was pleased to hear her voice join his on the next part.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

Their voices both strengthened as they melded together.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the Music of the Night_

_Let your mind start to journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the Music of the Night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the Music of the Night_

She finished the last stitch as they finished the song together. She wrapped the wound then in bandages made from her petticoat.

When she looked to his face she realized that he had fallen into a deep sleep. Her hand rested on his chest so she knew he still breathed. She sat remembering the events of the night. If he hadn't swung her around the way he had that bullet would have ended up in her head more than likely. He had saved her life. She knew that the Phantom would not have saved her. But Erik had.


	5. Dangerous Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **If Christine (Stupid girl) doesn't want him I certainly won't throw him back. Anyway not mine.

**Review Responses**:

**_Nicole:_** Thanks I definitely will.

**_starlightcrybaby_**: Thank you. They did carry a lot of meaning. Don't worry I spend all my free time writing. It's my passion. And I will never abandon a story until it's done.

**_Ethalas Tuath'an_**: I'm glad you like Lily. I try to make my characters more of the type that is strong, and more understanding of the wiles of the world. They tend to interact on a better level with others. I don't like characters that don't use the brains that god gave them. I don't want to make Erik completely soft, but he had to learn from his mistakes with Christine.

**_GerrysISUchick04_**: Yes Erik has changed. The way he was portrayed in the original story doesn't show us a lot of his own personality (other than his obsession for Christine), and I wanted to I guess you'd say open up what we didn't get to see. You're the second person to tell me they like the last couple of sentences. Thank you.

**_bahamakitty_**: Thank you for the wonderful email. It made my day.

**Dangerous Thoughts**

Lily kept watch as Erik slept. She knew what he was. She knew what was said to be under his mask. And even though she could imagine what he looked like it didn't make any difference to her. She had always known that a person's true beauty had nothing to do with their appearance. Her father had made sure she understood that at a young age. He had been a good man who wanted more for his daughter than the life of a Prima Donna. He wanted her to base her opinions of people on what was in their heart and soul. She had only once ever based her feelings on someone's looks and that had cost her more than anyone could imagine. It would not happen again.

No matter what anyone else might say she had seen what was in Erik's soul. He was not evil. He knew compassion for others even though most would never show it to him. "Your not alone, Erik." She whispered reaching out and smoothing his hair behind his ear. She began to remember the kiss she had given him earlier. Her face turned a bright shade of red remembering the unmistakable desire she felt for him. "I shouldn't feel desire." She whispered again. How could she feel that way? It was something she had never expected. She had never even dreamed of feeling that way for a man. But for this man she felt both passion and heartbreaking yearning.

"How can someone like me feel love?" She asked the air surrounding her. "But then with you how can I not?" The confusing thoughts plagued her for many hours, as she watched over him.

As Erik awoke he felt the undeniable yearning to keep his eyes closed and remain in peaceful slumber, but suddenly a sharp stab of pain in his shoulder reminded him of the events of the night before. Everything came back to him in a rush, and he remembered that he had almost lost Lily the night before. If his reflexes had been even a moment off that bullet would have surely killed her. That was a circumstance he could not have accepted.

He remembered how she had so bravely made her way to his lair, and cared for him the night before. He felt pride that she would do so much for him. She was so strong, yet so delicate, and innocent.

As his senses started to return he could feel something resting upon his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to a sight that surprised him. Lily sat on the edge of the bed with one hand resting on his chest. Her head was propped up by her other arm which was resting upon her knees. She was asleep. Sleeping sitting up was not something he had ever imagined possible. He knew the night had passed by the positions of the shadows reflecting through the catacombs. She had sat with him all night. He softly reached out enfolding her hand in his own. "Lily." He said softly.

She startled at his word. "Yes Erik. What's wrong? What do you need?" She said looking all around in confusion.

"Nothing is wrong." He smiled at her obvious concern. "You fell asleep, sitting up."

"I did." A frown crossed her face. "I didn't want to do that, in case you needed me." She said stifling a yawn.

"You need sleep." He squeezed her hand in a reassuring way. "I am all right. You lay down and get some sleep." He didn't want her to leave, but knew she would feel more comfortable in her own bed. He expected her to leave him then, but instead she looked down to his bed biting her lip.

"Do you mind?" She asked nodding at the bed beside him.

He was shocked. Did she trust him enough to stay there with him? "No, of course not." He said sliding over some allowing her room to lie comfortably.

But she did trust him. She couldn't dream of him ever hurting her. "Thank you, Erik." She whispered lying beside him and reaching out one hand to rest on his chest as she had while he slept.

"I won't stop breathing while you sleep." He tried to assure her. "The bullet was far from my heart."

"Just in case." She said smiling and closing her eyes. She added a thought in her mind that she did not say to him. 'The bullet may have been far from your heart, but watching it strike you felt as if it pierced mine.' But she could not tell him that. She had come to the decision that she indeed did love him, but he had already found the one great love of his life. And she would never be able to replace Christine. He himself had said she was not Christine. How could she compete with the woman he thought of as perfect? She could not, and she would never settle for being second best to his true love. So she would love him in secret, hoping someday that his broken heart would be able to mend.

"Lily. You sang for me." He said remembering.

"And you for me." She countered, as her eyelids fluttered open.

"But you said you couldn't." He wondered.

"Things change. For you I can." She tried to explain.

"But for no one else?" He asked.

"I sing for you alone, Erik." She admitted.

"Why me?"

"Your very important to me, Erik." She wanted so bad to tell him that he meant more to her than anyone else in the world, but held back.

"You said that you had lost the one person in the world that you sung for. Can you tell me about it?" He asked wanting to understand her better.

She didn't know if it was the feelings she felt for him, or maybe because she was so tired, but she didn't immediately clam up at his question as she always had before. She thought back to her past pushing through the painful memories and remembering the good ones. "He was the kindest man who ever lived. I loved him without any reserve." She started as a small smile played across her lips.

He wondered then if she had lost a lover and felt a pang of jealousy for any man she called love, but kept the feelings to himself.

"It was just the two of us for so long. Us against the world. He was never demanding, and he had the truest heart. He was a good person. But he is gone now. He was killed." She admitted as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"You seem so young to have lost the love of your life already." He said covering her hand with his own.

"The love of my life." She said in confusion. Then realized what he implied. "I loved him without reserve yes. But that was because he was my father."

"Your father. I'm sorry the way you spoke I assumed…" He started but she just shook her head.

"I understand. He raised me, Erik. He taught me to sing. He taught me to be a good person. And I lost him at the worst time in my life. I have never been able to get over it." The tears were truly flowing with those words. "Until last night, I no longer wished to sing. I still love the opera, but I feel like I could never be a part of it again. I feel like I'm on the outside looking in at the most beautiful spectacle possible." She said going on when he did not push her.

"Do you think he would want you to give up on your passion, because of him?" Erik asked knowing if her father was the kind of man she claimed he would not.

"No, but after what happened I don't deserve to be happy. So his wishes mean nothing anymore." She said bitterness creeping into her voice.

"Everyone deserves to be happy if possible, Lily. What would make you think you don't deserve happiness?" He couldn't imagine anything she could have done to bring on such self-loathing.

"He's dead because of me, Erik." She whispered and then broke into sobs. She couldn't say anymore, and she was ashamed that she had broken down in front of him.

He didn't know what to say to her admission, but he did know what to do. He reached out pulling her into his arms. She didn't pull away this time. She laid her head on his uninjured shoulder letting the tears fall. Soon she fell asleep like that, lying on his shoulder with his good arm wrapped around her. "My precious angel, how could you ever be responsible?" He whispered kissing her brow.

_

* * *

Author's Note: I know short chapter, but it's so touching isn't it? At least I hope it is. _


	6. A Star Is Recognized

**Disclaimer: **Oh all right. I'll let go of him. (For now.) Not mine.

**Review Responses**:

**_Ethalas Tuath'an_**: All is revealed in this chapter, and I promise you if the last one made you tear up you might want to remove your contacts for this one. Lily's secret is a painful one.

**_GerrysISUChick04_**: Yes Erik is very complicated, and I like to show his different sides. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. It is leading up to the discovery in this one.

**_PhantomPhluter_**: Well I have to admit I have a guy similar to Erik, so I'm writing from experience. I love the strong and sensitive type. Please don't go insane. (But then again you'd be right here beside me. So don't worry I'll move over and make room.) Thank you for saying this is incredibly wonderful.

**_potostfbeyeluvr_**: Your wish is my command but not for a few chapters yet.

**_Flowersarefalling_**: More and more Phantom fanatics are born every day. Welcome to the club. Don't worry I will continue.

_**Author's Note**: I feel I must warn my readers that part of this chapter centers on something very horrible that happened to Lily. I promise it is not graphic, just suggestive. So I don't think it will offend anyone. But if it does I apologize._

**A Star Is Recognized**

Lily enjoyed the freedom her job as costume designer allowed her. She came and went as she pleased, working when she wished, which afforded her the opportunity to visit Erik often while he recovered. She spent time with no one other than Meg Giry. The other ballet rats avoided her. In a business where beauty was key it was not popular to sport a scar such as the one Lily had gained. She was not overly concerned with the fact that the others avoided her. She did not need their company.

It was a busy day at the opera house. They were about to start practice for the opera Hannibal, which she knew well. The owners were even in house that day. There was quite a lot of excitement floating around the backstage area, as it was rumored that the opera house had gained a new Patron. Lily noticed a rather large man standing with the owners speaking. She guessed he was the man the rumors were all about.

She cringed as the owners started over to her. "Ah Lily, please come meet Viscount Chenard. He is to be our new Patron." Monsieur Blanchet requested pulling her over to them. "May I present Mademoiselle Lily. She is the finest costume designer I have ever seen."

"Monsieur Blanchet, please you flatter too much." Lily complained bowing her head. Her face had taken on a ghostly pallor as she heard the Viscounts name. He could not recognize her.

The Viscount bent over her hand placing a kiss there. "Enchanted Mademoiselle." He gave her the most gracious smile he could. He didn't immediately let go of her hand, and Lily did not wish to make a scene. "Pardon, my stare. But you look so familiar. Have you ever been to Venice?"

Lily swallowed hard trying to control her reaction. "No sir. You must mistake me for another. Pardon me. I have work to do." She pulled her hand from his and made her way off of the stage. She ducked into a dark corner backstage taking deep breaths trying to control her frazzled emotions.

"That was too close, Lily." She whispered to herself.

She had tried to put the Viscounts visit out of her mind, hoping not to see him again. She made her way to the underground lake ringing the bell that Erik had tied to a pole letting him know she was there. He would soon come to her in the gondola he used to cross the lake. All disturbing thoughts left her mind as she saw the gondola come into view. She treasured her visits with him so much. She began to get into the gondola as he poled it to the lakes edge but he shook his head. "No. Tonight we go elsewhere."

"Where?" She asked.

"I wish for you to do something for me." He said taking her hand and leading her back through the tunnels.

"Erik. Why such mystery?" She asked as he refused to say anymore.

His answer was nothing more than a smile. She looked at him in confusion when he led her to the stage. He placed her in the middle of the stage, and then took up a place in the orchestra pit at the organ. "I wish to hear you sing, Lily." He said simply.

"But you have heard me sing, Erik. I sing for you everyday." She said staring at him in confusion.

"I want you to imagine it is opening night and you are the Prima Donna performing on this stage. I wish to see the exhilaration you spoke of upon your face." He explained.

Lily looked around the empty auditorium. "Erik I…" She began to object.

"Please. For me." He asked. "No one else will hear you. They are all snug in their dormitory. It is just we two."

"What shall I sing?" She asked giving in to his request.

"What do you wish to sing?" He asked.

She remembered the last performance she had ever gave. It was the opera they were performing then, Hannibal. "The aria from Hannibal." She answered and then waited for the music to start. Her voice lifted with the aria from the third act.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

He would not tell her that, that was the first solo Christine ever performed on the stage. It would not sit well with Lily. But as he listened he forgot about the past and just concentrated upon her performance. She was hesitant at first but as the music formed in her mind the words began to flow. He could see the pure exhilaration on her face as she became lost in the performance. Her passion for the music and song were beautiful to behold.

At that moment Monsieur Blanchet was leaving the building with the Viscount. "Wait. What is that music?" The Viscount asked.

"It is the aria from Hannibal. Our Prima Donna, Angelique must be practicing late." Blanchet suggested.

The Viscount shook his head. "The voice sounds so familiar. Please can we not look in upon her?"

"Of course. Come." As they made their way into the owners box Blanchet was shocked to see the woman on the stage. "Lily."

The Viscount was standing in awe listening to the familiar voice. "Lily Giroux." He whispered. "I knew she seemed familiar."

"What do you speak of, Viscount?" Blanchet asked still in shock at the performance he was watching.

"Lily Giroux was the Prima Donna of La Fenice opera house in Venice five years ago. She was magnificent. She still is." He answered watching Lily. "Blanchet, who is playing the organ?" The Viscount asked noticing Erik.

Blanchet looked for the first time to the man playing the music. A shocked gasp left his lips as he saw the mask. "We must get down there." He said in a panic leaving the box.

Lily was on the last line when the two men came from backstage. She looked at them in shock realizing they had heard her. Then turned to Erik knowing he could not be found there. But he had already seen them and had disappeared. She let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Lily. What goes on here?" Blanchet asked staring into the empty orchestra pit.

"Nothing, Monsieur." She stammered.

"Who was in that pit a moment ago?" He demanded.

"Just a friend, Sir." She answered.

The Viscount interrupted them. "I never thought to see you again, Lily. Your performance has improved if anything in the last five years."

She began to shake her head. He remembered her. "You are mistaken, Sir. I do not perform." She insisted.

"Do you deny being Lily Giroux?" He asked.

She hadn't heard her surname in five years, and wished she never would again. She knew he would not accept a denial. "I don't use that name anymore, Viscount. I am just Lily now."

"Why did you not tell me of this, Lily?" Blanchet accused.

"There is nothing to tell. I do not perform. I am a costume designer." She insisted.

"After listening to your voice I believe you belong on the stage. Why would you ever give it up?" Blanchet asked in disbelief.

She turned away from them not knowing what to say.

"You have not sung since it happened." The Viscount suggested, in a knowing tone.

"What happened?" Blanchet asked.

"Her father was murdered. Some say she witnessed it. Others say she committed it." The Viscount explained when she remained quiet.

She swung around in anger. "I don't care what your fancy title is. If you ever suggest I killed my father again, you will regret it, Sir." She spat as the rage took her.

"I was not suggesting that, Lily. I understand that losing your fathering the way you did, that you would have a hard time remaining in the opera." The Viscount tried to calm her.

"I no longer wish to have this conversation, Sir." She said still seething in anger, as she walked past them and off the stage. She went to her own room and locked the door behind her. In her anger she wanted to destroy the room. She settled for throwing a vase of roses against the wall listening to the crash of broken glass.

"Don't blame the roses. It's my fault they heard you." A voice spoke up from the darkened corner. It did not surprise her that he was there.

"How can people be so cruel?" She asked walking over and kneeling to pick up one of the roses, from the pile of broken glass.

"You think his death was your fault." He said remembering the conversation they had had about her father. "Can you tell me why now?"

Of course Erik would have heard what the Viscount said. She didn't want to tell him about it. But she knew he would never give up until he knew. "I was such a silly young girl." She started. "La Fenice opera house in Venice. It was so beautiful. I had just gained the lead a few months before. My father was so proud. We were performing Hannibal. I was staring opposite a promising young actor. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. And against my father's wishes I became infatuated with him. I was stupid not to have seen what he was truly like. I stupidly went so far as to tell him I loved him. I trusted him not to hurt me. I was wrong."

She paused remembering the most painful night of her life. She made her way to the bed sitting, as her legs began to shake. "He took advantage." She whispered. "He took everything from me. My innocence, my faith in the human race, and worst of all he took my father." She looked up at him and he could see the tears shining in her eyes, along with the worst pain he could imagine.

Erik flinched as she admitted the pain she had suffered. He knew men could be despicable, but the thought of her having to face such a fate hurt him more than he could imagine. He wished he could tell her that not all of the human race was that cruel, but he had, had very few dealings with people that did not leave him hurt himself. So he waited silently for her to continue her story.

"When my father found me in my dressing room, he didn't have to ask what happened. He knew. He left without saying anything. Later they came and told me that his body had been found in an alley a few blocks away. I still wonder to this day whether he was killed by the actor, or just in a chance robbery. I feel I know, but have no proof." Her voice was bitter with the frustration of not truly knowing. "I left Venice, and left behind who I had been. Now I see I can never truly escape my past."

He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her taking one of her hands in his. "Lily. I'm sorry. I had no idea it was that horrible. I wish I could remove the pain in your soul. I would take it upon myself if I could."

"No Erik. I would not wish this pain on you. You have had enough pain of your own. My pain is my own. It will remain. And I will go on as I have." She said reaching out and stroking his face. "If only things were different." She said wistfully.

"How would you have things to be, Lily?" He asked seeing the glassy look in her eyes as she imagined.

"If only I had not been that naïve young girl, my father would be alive today, and I wouldn't feel such emptiness inside." She wished aloud, and then added silently to herself. 'And if only you could love me, my life would be perfect.'

"Lily you must stop blaming yourself for his death. He did what any father who had been in his place should do. He did what I would have done. Only that young actor would be the one found dead in an alley." Erik vowed feeling immense anger at the unknown man.

"Don't talk that way, Erik. I don't want you to ever kill because of me." She said taking his hands in her own.

"He deserves worse than death, Lily." Erik growled.

"Promise me, Erik. Killing takes something from a person's soul. I don't want you to lose your beautiful soul. Promise me, Erik." She demanded.

"Lily. You know I have taken life before." Erik said not wanting any secrets between them.

"Yes I know, Erik. And I can see in your eyes already what it has cost you. But you must not become accustomed to it. It would destroy you in the end. Please promise me." She pleaded with him.

"I can't promise you that, Lily. If someone tries to harm you I will not stand back and let them. What I will promise is that I will not go looking for someone to kill." He tried to compromise. He could see that she would hold him to it to. He thought of something then that worried him. "Lily. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you don't you?"

She looked at him in surprise. She did not trust men. She hadn't in years, but somehow with Erik it had been different. She was positive he would rather die than hurt her. "Yes Erik. I know that. You are different from the other men I have known. I know you would never hurt me like that. I trust you, Erik." She whispered laying her head on his shoulder accepting the comfort he was offering her.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes they are still blind when it comes to their love for each other. But I promise their eyes will be open soon. Just as a side note La Fenice opera house is a real place. It's name means The Phoenix. It is an opera house originally opened in the 18th century in Venice. In the late 1900's it was gutted by a fire, but was reopened after a complete remodel 7 years later. Just a cool trivia fact._


	7. The Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: **If only. No not mine.

**Review Responses**:

**_Lale-Angelica_**: Oh wow you really think so? Well I have started one book. I've sort of been lagging on it. The world of original work is sort of scary. You don't already have a character that everybody loves to base it on, like we do in fan-fiction. But yes I will eventually be publishing it if I can get a publishing company to give me a chance. Thank you for your kind words.

**_GerrysISUChick04_**: I guess I need to start passing out tissues. Yes for Lily and Lily alone he has dropped his defenses. Kindred spirit I guess you'd say. And on to the next chapter, where we get to see that Lily has a temper.

**_Ethalas Tuath'an_**: (Hands tissues to you too. I need to keep a supply of them handy.) Yes I promise. Very soon. Yes Erik plays his emotions close. I don't think that he can believe that anyone could love him also, after what happened with Christine. That's what I've been trying to depict with subtle thoughts and action. You'll see a little bit more of that in this chapter, and then a lot in the next.

**_SilverWolfSingsToTheMoon: _**I'm completely speechless. You're the second person to suggest I publish my own work. Thank you for the compliment. I understand what you mean by an agent. My cousin is a published writer, but he didn't get an agent. He's spending every weekend at book signings, but very rarely sells his work. I have my own story I've started, but as I told the other reviewer the world of original work can be scary.

**_Starlightcrybaby_**: Thank you. I am typing as fast as my fingers can.

**_Mercury Grey_**: Thank you for the suggestion. I use commas so often in my writing that sometimes I fear I am overusing them, so if my spell check doesn't complain when I leave one out it sometimes ends up that way. But you are right. I need to look over what I've written, and check it out again. I usually re-read my chapters at least four times before I submit them, but sometimes I'm so wrapped up in the story itself that grammatical problems slip by.

**_Collins_**: Thank you. And yes I tend to rush things a little. I know if this was a full-length book it would definitely have to slow down, but the story has captured my soul so much that the words are just pouring out onto the pages.

**_Terpsichore314_**: Thank you. This is the way that I would like to see Erik. He's so demanding and imperial in the movie, that it just seems that he's not real. I'm trying to make him real. Yes I need to go back and edit all the chapters. I type so fast that I miss things. And unfortunately my spell check does too.

**_RealDramaQueen817_**: Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I checked out and reviewed your story. I believe you have a lot of potential and I like your characters.

**_daferretgirl_**: Thank you. I will

**_Forensic Photographer711_**: Thank you. I take pride in my original characters. And yes her past is pretty bad.

**The Ultimatum**

Gossip was floating around the opera house following Monsieur Blanchet's discovery. Everyone had already heard of Lily's true identity, along with the strange story of her father's death. And to top that off, it was said that Lily had taken the Phantom as her lover. As she went about her work everywhere she turned she saw people whispering, and they would become quiet as she approached. She had never been the source of so much gossip in all of her days at La Fenice. But now the stories were becoming wilder and wilder.

"You must not let them get to you, Lily." Meg spoke to her as she warmed up for practice.

"I try not, but until now my life was lost in obscurity. I find it hard to be in the center of attention again. If only I could go back a few days and change things. I liked my quiet life as the costume designer." Lily confessed to the dancer.

"I will not ask you about the situation in Venice, Lily. You wanted your past to remain in the past. I can respect that. But I must ask you a question." Meg said stopping her warm up and moving closer to Lily so as to not be overheard.

"I know what you will ask, Meg. Please trust me to know what I am doing." She asked not wanting to listen to a lecture concerning Erik.

"I don't want to see you hurt." Meg said in response.

"There are many people in this world that would hurt me before he would, Meg." Lily said with strong conviction.

"Are you sure?" Meg knew she could not push Lily too much without pushing her away, but she was playing with fire.

"I have not been more sure of anything." Lily vowed.

"I trust you, Lily." Meg said continuing her warm up. But just as suddenly they heard a scream from backstage. "What was that?"

Lily and Meg rushed back stage to see Angelique the star of the opera sitting on the floor screaming at anyone within hearing. "You horrible, horrible pigs. You did that on purpose to hurt me." She screamed at two of the stagehands in particular.

"No Mademoiselle. It was an accident." One of the hands tried to calm her. Lily could see a bucket of blue paint tipped over next to a piece of scenery that was being painted. She could also see blue paint covering most of the star. She could not help but have a laugh at one of her biggest tormentors.

"And what do you laugh at, Freak? You and your crazy Phantom do not belong in this opera house. You two are perfect for each other. Crazy and grotesque." Angelique screamed at Lily.

Lily's laughter was cut off by the harsh words. She new a response was warranted, but she was shocked that anyone there would dare to say such a thing about the dreaded Opera Ghost. She turned and walked away going to her own room. She knew Erik would not be there. It was daytime, and she should be working, so he would be in his lair. She didn't want to see him anyway. She was ashamed that she had not defended him.

She spent the rest of the morning working by herself on the costumes for the opera. That afternoon she was surprised to hear a knock upon her door. "Come." She called out.

When the door opened it was Madame Giry. "Antoinette. You have not visited with me in a long time." She smiled.

"I'm sorry Lily. But I am just here to deliver a message. And you will not like it." Antoinette said sitting on the bed.

A frown crossed Lily's face at her words. "Go ahead."

"During the accident this morning Angelique broke her ankle." Antoinette said first, and Lily began to realize the gist of the conversation.

"Is this message from Blanchet?" She asked hoping she would say no.

"Yes. He says that you are to take over the lead role in Hannibal." The older woman seemed to have a note of pity in her voice.

"I will not. He knows I no longer perform." Lily stood and started pacing the room in outrage.

"I'm sorry, Lily. He gives you no choice. If you do not take the role you are to be fired and removed from the opera house." Antoinette explained.

"How can he do that?" Lily stopped pacing and stood before Antoinette.

"He owns the opera. He can do as he pleases. I'm sorry, Lily. He wants your answer by tomorrow." Antoinette reached out putting a comforting hand on Lily's own.

"This can not be happening." Lily said as her hands began to tremble in anger. She wanted to pick something up and throw it, but refrained while Madame Giry was in the room. She respected the woman, and did not want a temper tantrum to ruin her image before her. "What do I do?"

"You do what you must child."

Lily didn't care what time of day it was. She made her way down to the catacombs. She did not wait for Erik to bring the gondola. She dove into the water wading through the passages until she came to his lair. As she entered she could see him sitting at his organ working on his latest composition. He turned as he heard her splashing through the water. "Lily. What is wrong?" He immediately stood and made his way to her helping her out of the water.

"Those bastards. Those vultures. I hope they rot in hell." She stated in seething anger.

"Who, Lily?"

"Blanchet and Chenard." She spat the names out as if they held a foul taste. "They have given me an ultimatum."

Erik nodded at her words. "I wondered if something like this would happen. Let me guess. You perform or you're out."

"Yes. I have until tomorrow morning to make my decision. What choice do I have, Erik? I have no where to go." Lily said sitting on the nearest seat and resting her head in her hands, covering her eyes. But truly in her heart she had realized that not having a home meant less to her than not being able to see Erik.

"Unfortunately they know that, Lily. I wish I had never asked you to sing on that stage. This is my fault." He kneeled in front of her and wrapped her in his arms.

"No, Erik. I have to admit. It felt good to be up there again, with you watching me. I felt almost as if the past was erased." She admitted wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Then what does it matter if they want you to perform?" Erik asked in confusion.

"Because I was singing for you then. I don't want to sing for them. I want to sing for you alone." She said snuggling into his chest deeper reveling in the warmth he offered her.

"Lily, I may not always be there for you. You must learn to live again. To live without me." He said running his fingers through her hair absently.

"Not now, Erik. Let me lean on you for a while longer. At least until I'm stronger." She wanted to scream at him that she never wanted to learn to live without him. But she held her tongue knowing it would not be what he wanted to hear. "I will do as they ask Erik, but only under one condition." She finally said pulling away from him.

"What is that?" He said seeing the determination in her eyes.

"If I am to sing for you, you must have somewhere to watch from." She said remembering the stories she had been told by the ballet rats.

* * *

"You want box 5 to remain open for all performances." Blanchet asked in exasperation. 

"That is my only concession. If I see anyone in that box, I do not perform." She demanded.

"Give it to her, Blanchet." Viscount Chenard said slapping him on the back. "She's worth it."

"Oh all right. Box 5 is yours." Blanchet gave in.

* * *

The opening performance was in less than a week so Lily knew she would have to practice night and day. The day before the performance she was standing on the stage waiting for the chorus to finish their number before she started. 

Lily stood looking at the props spread out on the prop table. She was becoming more and more nervous as the hours drew nearer to the time she must perform. How had she let them con her into doing this?

She heard snickering in the background, and knew it was Angelique. Even though the Prima Donna could not perform she insisted upon attending every rehearsal standing on crutches, probably in hopes of watching Lily flop. Lily just sighed feeling as an outsider, yet again.

The next sound was full out hysterical laughter. She started to shake her head. "And what are you hyenas cackling about now?" She asked turning to face them.

She heard more snickers and several of the ballet rats bowed their heads in seeming shame to have been caught. Only Angelique was brave enough to repeat what was so funny. "Oh some of us were wondering if you would need help doing your makeup on opening night, you know, to cover that nasty scar." Angelique said innocently. "You are planning on covering it, aren't you? Unless you're planning on becoming the next Phantom of the Opera." They all broke out in hysterical laughter.

Lily just nodded at the statement and then turned around facing the prop table again fidgeting with a prop.

Erik was perched in his normal hiding place in the flies watching the rehearsal. His blood began to boil at that pruning peacocks gall to say such a disgusting thing. He began to formulate a plan of revenge in his mind, but stopped when Lily began to speak in a calm smooth voice.

"You know I have heard a lot of stories concerning this Phantom, that you all mock." She started quietly still fiddling with the prop in her hand.

"I bet you have." Angelique said sweetly.

Lily ignored the comment and continued to talk. "You know I heard that anyone who dared to mock him, or interfere in his business found themselves in a very compromising position." She smiled a knowing smile.

"And what position are you speaking of?" Angelique asked, not liking the sweet tone of Lily's voice.

"Angelique, let me give you one piece of advice." Lily swung around throwing the prop in her hand at the other woman. The end of the Punjab lasso landed perfectly around her neck, and Lily yanked just enough to tighten it. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

Angelique sputtered in complete astonishment, as her face blazed red in embarrassment.

Lily smiled sweetly at her then tossed the end of the rope to one of the others as she strode passed them and off stage.

Erik stood in astonished silence in the flies. He could not have planned that better himself.

The others below heard a deep chuckle floating through the auditorium surrounding them. They each looked to one another in utter fright.


	8. Learn To Live

**Disclaimer: **I'll make you a deal. I'll keep Erik and you can have Angelique. Deal? No I thought not. Not mine.

**Review Responses**:

**_daferretgirl_**: Yes. I knew everyone would love that part. Lily is no slouch when it comes to revenge.

**_Forensic Photographer711_**: Thank you. Soon it shall be.

**_Terpsichore314_**: We all love to see the witches of the world get what's coming.

**_ante mortem_**: Carlotta deserved that and much more. Please do get some revenge on her in your next fic. I'd love to read it.

**_GerrysISUchick04_**: How hard is it to fall for Erik? If your boyfriend would listen to me I would. I have to admit my husband has his annoying little quirks, but he treats me a lot like Erik does Lily. I'm so lucky. And believe me you will get to see Lily's temper at it's worst in a future chapter. And yes it does match Erik's.

**_Larien_**: I forgive you. At least I know who you are now. I'm reading your profile as we speak. I just like to check out what my reviewers have done also. Thank you for reading this. I know Poto is not your favorite genre.

**_RealDramaQueen817_**: Thank you again for the compliment. I would love to give you some suggestions. Let me think about it, and I'll email you with an idea or two.

**_Starlightcrybaby_**: I am. I promise.

**_Mademoiselle Justicia_**: Thank you. I'm glad to see you got a laugh out of it. And the story continues.

**_Jen Lennon_**: Thank you very much. And yes the spelling error was pointed out and I just fixed it. (Couldn't remember what chapter it was in.) Thank you for keeping me on my toes.

**_flowersarefalling_**: That's fine. I love to hear from you all whenever you have time.

**_Mlle. Margarette Rose_**: Oh please don't die. I've had death threats before, but never has anyone said they'd die if I did not post soon. Here you go.

**_Keeper of the Dreams_**: Thank you very much. But I promise you I am not perfect. I have been checking over my grammar and spelling in past chapters. I have a serious comma problem, but I do try to make my stories easy on the eyes.

**_Draco'sGirl05_**: Thank you. Lily is becoming quite the little spitfire isn't she? This is my first Phantom fic, which I almost didn't write, because I was afraid I could not do such a beautiful story justice. But I have written five Lord of the Rings fics. So I'm not a complete newbie. But I have to admit this fic is by far the most popular of all of my fics.

**_The Psychotic One_**: Everyone seems to have loved that line. And yes I do believe Erik would have liked it too. Yes I know the romance happened awfully quickly, but I am a firm believer in 'love at first sight', and 'whirlwind romances', being the victim of both. (Just ask my husband if you don't believe me.) And yes I probably could have portrayed Erik's feelings better I think. That is something I need to look into. It's hard to show a man's feelings without making him look wimpy, but I know it can be done. But I consider this to be a learning experience, which I am learning, thanks to the help from some fellow writers. I'm glad you are enjoying it. It does hold a special place in my heart.

**_XxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx_**: What a pen name wow. Thank you. Here you go.

**_Ethalas Tuath'an_**: It's for her own good whether she admits it or not. That last line sticks in my mind all the time. Yes Erik has a hard time admitting that someone might actually be able to love him, but once you've been burned once, you know how it goes.

**_Collins_**: The most popular line out of all of Phantom of the Opera and I use it in my fic. It is just awesome how people love that last scene. Lily did well. And thank you for the comment about my imagination. It is one of the things I am most proud of.

**_BelacaniOnTheRez: _**Thank you, thank you. I will

_Author's Note: The music in this chapter is all a product of my own disturbed mind, and I must warn you all that I know even less about music than I do French. So if the words don't seem like they would fit into any semblance of a tune just read them as if they are saying them instead. I just thought that expressing themselves in song would make the sentiments seem deeper._

_And I wish to express special gratitude to Mercury Grey for helping me with a few of the lyrics. Your suggestions are lovely, and they improved the chapter greatly._

**Learn To Live**

As the lights descended upon the auditorium Lily could see the figure in box 5. She constantly looked up, making sure he was still there. He did not leave. As the night progressed it became easier to concentrate on her performance and she began to truly enjoy herself with it.

Thunderous applause rolled through the auditorium as the curtain finally closed. Lily sighed in relief, and made her way to her dressing room. She did not want to celebrate with the others. Even though she had given her all in the performance because he watched, she still felt the tug of guilt in her mind as she thought of her father watching her perform in Venice. She felt as if she was betraying him somehow.

She heard the click behind her as Erik entered through the mirror. "You were magnificent, Lily." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, holding a single white lily. It looked perfect, without any flaws, and had a red ribbon tied around the stem.

"It's beautiful, Erik. Where did you get a lily this time of year?" She exclaimed taking the lily from him.

"I am growing them," He whispered, "In a garden of the heart."

It touched her that he would go to so much trouble to give her, her favorite flower. "Thank you, Erik." She said softly sinking into the comfort of his arms.

They heard a loud rap on her door and a growling noise left her throat. "Can't they ever leave me alone?"

"Mademoiselle. Please join us. It is a magnificent celebration." She heard Chenard's voice through the door.

She did not answer. She turned and walked past Erik, taking his hand and pulling him with her towards the mirror, as she placed a finger in front of her lips in a shushing motion.

He knew what she wanted. She wanted to escape. She wanted to go below, away from all of them. As they traveled the tunnels her steps became quicker until she was almost running. Once they had reached his lair she sat comfortably next to him at his organ, listening to him play.

"You really were exceptional tonight, Lily. I was completely enthralled." Erik said as he played a haunting melody.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It would not have been possible without you." She said, leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

He stopped playing and stared at his sheet music. He knew he would have to say something to her soon. If not, he would be lost beyond all hope when she decided that she wanted something else in her life besides him.

"Lily, I wish you wouldn't say things such as that." He said gently pushing her head from his shoulder and turning to face her.

"Such as what?" She asked fearing the moment had come that he would reject her.

"I told you that you had to learn to live without me. I meant it. You are just making this harder on both of us. When you do decide you want more out of life, we will both be hurt." He said, holding her away from him.

She stood and walked away from him a few paces. He stood and followed her but gave her the space she wanted. She whirled around and he saw the deep emotions raging across her face.

"I don't ever want to learn to live without you, Erik." She said, desperation in her voice.

Erik knew in his heart that if they continued upon the track they were on, there would come a time when she would decide to leave him, and that would break his heart more than he could bear. He had decided not to give her the opportunity to do so. It was time she faced the hard cold truth about him. They could no longer stay in the world in between love and friendship.

It had always been easier for him to express himself in song than in words, so he raised his voice to the song that echoed through his mind. Each word seemed to be punctuated, as if to drive them into her memory.

_You say you don't want to learn to live without me_

_But can you learn to live with the monster before you?_

_Can you learn to live with the figure of this beast?_

_Can you learn to live with the grotesque?_

_Could you learn to live with a face like this?_

The last line slipped into a whisper as he slowly reached up sliding a hand below his mask and removing it.

He did not look at her. He could not bear to see the horror on her face. He waited for the inevitable shocked gasp, or muffled scream. But it did not come.

Lily looked upon his disfigured face, and even though it broke her heart to see such damage on the one she loved, she did not balk. She slowly walked to him, standing within inches of him. She wanted to make her feelings clear so she too lifted her voice in song matching the stinted cadence of his own, as she looked up into his face.

_You wonder if I can learn to live with a monster_

_But a monster I see not before me_

_You wonder if I can learn to live with the figure of a beast_

_But the only figure I see before me is the figure of love_

_You wonder if I can learn to live with the grotesque_

_But grotesque is not the soul of the man before me_

_You wonder if I can learn to live with this face_

_This face that has cruelly damaged your heart_

_But I wonder if I can learn to live without my own heart_

_Because to live without you would be the worst of any fate_

She changed the tone of her song to a more soothing lilting tempo. She could see the look of wonder spreading across his face.

_For before me I see only beauty_

_I see only beauty_

_I see a man who has suffered_

_For no sin of his own_

_I see a man whose song of beauty_

_Has made me whole_

_I see a man whom god has blessed_

_With the purest form of beauty_

_A precious beauty, the beauty of the soul_

_And to that man I say_

_I could not live without your love_

"Erik, your face is just a piece of skin covering the man that I love inside. I don't see a disfigured form. I see what my heart desires the most." She said reaching up with trembling fingers to caress the scared portion of his cheek. She could see the tears forming in his eyes at her confession of love. But she had to pull back. She knew she was only setting herself up for heartbreak.

So she pulled away from him walking to the waters edge and turning to stare across the lake. He stared after her in confusion. She had just declared her love for him openly, but then turned from him.

"Lily, I don't know what to say. What have I done wrong?" He asked, trying to discern her actions.

"You have done nothing wrong. But I have set myself up for a fall, and can find no way down without getting hurt." She answered shaking her head in frustration.

"I would not hurt you for anything. Please, why would you think that?" He pleaded for her to make things clear.

"I know you wouldn't, Erik. Not intentionally. But I also know you cannot love me the way I want. No matter how hard I try. No matter how much unconditional love I show you, I will never be Christine. You will never love me like you loved her." Lily dropped her head letting the despair she felt in her heart overwhelm her.

He heard her words, and could not believe that she would feel that way. With her in his life Christine had become no more than a pleasant and haunting memory. Lily was real. Lily was there with him. She would not leave him. She would not betray him. Why would he love Christine more? He crossed over to stand behind her. He could see that her shoulders were trembling as she cried silently. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him.

_You fear my love for her_

_You think you know my heart_

_But you have missed my true passion_

_The passion only you could start_

_You think my love for her_

_Can compare to what is now_

_Precious lady, take my hand_

_Precious Lily, take a bow_

_For you have me ensnared,_

_You have made me whole_

_You are my heart's desire_

_You now possess my soul_

"Lily, I love you. I want only you." He whispered into her ear.

She heard his song, and she heard his vow of love. How had she been so wrong? She turned to face him looking into his piecing green eyes. She saw his soul there laid bare for her. He was offering her everything she ever desired. "And I want only you, Erik." She answered him. She tenderly reached up placing a kiss on his lips. This time there was no hesitation. No second thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her, reveling in the passion of the kiss, running his hands over the body he held, caressing every inch he could touch.

_

* * *

Author's Note: I think this chapter needs to end right there, otherwise I'd have to up the rating. And since most of my readers are teens I will not do that. I will let you all imagine what did or did not happen that night. And we shall go on to the next chapter in loving bliss. _


	9. Le Fantome

**Disclaimer: **After the last chapter I would say he belongs to Lily, but not me.

**Review Responses**:

**_GerrysISUChick04_**: That was funny. Yes it is about time. Wow you and your boyfriend are the exact opposite of my husband and I. I'm the quiet one. That's freaky. Yes Lily has a temper. A rather nice one.

**_Collins_**: Yes sort of sappy, but hopefully tasteful.

**_IdrilThePirate_**: Yes my Erik is a little on the soft side. I wanted him to learn from his past, and be more than just the Phantom. Thank you. Lily is the woman that I wished Christine had been when I was watching the movie. A couple times you see a spark of understanding and compassion, but not enough. I cannot claim all the glory for the lyrics. A fellow writer by the name of Mercury Grey helped with those when I was stuck.

**_Jen Lennon_**: I'm glad you have such a wild imagination. I do too. Don't think I wasn't thinking it either.

**_Starlightcrybaby_**: Someone get some nitro pills. Please just concentrate on the chapter and you will be fine.

**_Larien_**: Well I owe the last half of that line to a true poet. Fellow writer Mercury Grey added that little bit when she was helping me with the lyrics. Yes Lily still has issues over her father's death.

**_XxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx_**: Thank you. Here you go.

**Le Fantome**

The run for Hannibal ended the opera season with a flourish showing the opera world what a find the Opera Populaire had in Mademoiselle Lily Giroux. And Lily prayed that whenever the new season began she would be forgotten and Angelique would reprise the role as Prima Donna.

But that was not to be the case. As the next season began Lily was told she again would be cast in the leading role of a new opera that the owners believed would be a hit on its own.

Lily picked up a copy of the script and began to walk to her room. She did not glance at the title until she was seated comfortably on her own bed, happily munching on an apple. She opened the leather bound cover and stopped in mid bite as she saw the title. In bold Letters she read.

_Le Fantome_

_By: Vicomte Raoul de Chagny_

She dropped the apple and began thumbing through the pages, reading scene after scene. It was the story of Erik and Christine.

"How could he write this? How could she let him?" Lily whispered in disbelief. "They promised. Oh god, Erik. What will this do to you?"

In the off months between seasons they had very rarely been apart, and they had spent most of their hours discussing things from their pasts. They held nothing back, and Erik had told her the story of he and Christine.

She had to go see him. If he found out about this from anyone else she hated to know what his reaction would be.

When he poled the gondola over to the edge of the lake she could see the smile upon his face. "Taking a break from rehearsal already?" He asked. She knew then that he did not know yet.

"No rehearsal yet." She said as he helped her into the gondola. "I must show you something, Erik." She said swallowing hard holding the script tightly to her chest.

"All right." He answered then began poling them to his lair. After they reached the lair Lily took a seat on the organ bench waiting for him to join her.

"Now what do you wish to show me?" He asked sitting in a chair before her.

"The script for our new opera." She said still holding tight to the script.

"Lily, will you give it to me?" He said holding out his hand.

"Erik, I knew nothing about this. I'm sorry." She whispered handing him the script.

She watched the blood drain from the unmasked side of his face, as he read the title and composer. Then she saw the anger build in his eyes as he flipped through the pages skimming the scenes.

After he was finished he closed the script and dropped it on the ground between them. She could see the look of betrayal cross his face. "It's accurate to say the least." He said sarcastically.

After she realized he would say no more she spoke up. "It's accurate. That's all your going to say."

"What do you want me to say, Lily? Do you want me to say I'm angry? I am. Do you want me to say I feel betrayed? She promised never to tell. I am betrayed. What else should I say?" He said standing and walking to the waters edge. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know what I would have you say, Erik. If it was me I would probably be throwing things and screaming at the top of my lungs about now. But both of us know that would get you nowhere." She said standing and walking to him. She laid one hand upon his back stroking the tense muscles she felt there. "Will you stop the production?" She finally asked knowing there were many things he could do to sabotage the opera.

"No." Was his only answer. He had decided to put his days as the Opera Ghost behind, and to just be Erik. He didn't want to interfere with the goings on above anymore. He was content to work on his own compositions, and inventions, as long as Lily remained with him.

"No." She repeated. "Well then I will tell Monsieur Blanchet that I will not perform."

"No. You will perform." He said turning to face her.

"What?" She asked believing she had misunderstood him.

"I only trust you to make sure it is laid forth honestly, Lily. You know what happened. You alone know the entire story. You alone can make sure I am portrayed correctly." He explained.

"You want me to play Christine." She still did not believe what he was asking of her.

"Yes. I trust you alone. Please do this for me." He pleaded.

"Oh, Erik. I don't know if I can force myself to do what she did to you." Lily said shaking her head.

"It will not be me on that stage. It will be another actor. You can do this." He said showing complete faith in her.

"For you, I will." She said wishing she could refuse him. But she had soon learned she could refuse him nothing.

"Thank you, my little Lily." He said taking her in his arms and kissing her brow.

* * *

As rehearsals began Lily found herself more and more often working with Anton the actor who would play Erik. She wanted him to be portrayed, as he really was, not as the way another would see him. Many times she realized that she must seem bossy to the young actor, but she insisted on having her own way.

Madame Giry had begun to watch her closely seeing how much time she was spending perfecting both her and Anton's performances. After all the gossip she had heard concerning Lily and the Phantom she was not surprised.

After rehearsals had finished on one day shortly before opening night Lily had tiredly made her way to her dressing room, wanting to slip into a clean outfit and make her way down to see Erik. She knew she was pushing herself and Anton too hard to perfect the performance, but she felt she owed it to Erik.

When she entered her dressing room she was surprised to see a strange woman standing staring in the mirror. "Excuse me. This is my dressing room. Can I help you?" Lily asked angrily that her privacy had been invaded.

"You are good. Very good. If I didn't know better, I'd say that was me I saw earlier on that stage." The woman answered.

"And who are you?" Lily asked even though she thought she knew.

"Christine de Chagny. Formerly Christine Daae." She answered.

"I thought so. What are you doing here?" Lily said rudely.

"Well I was never as rude as you are." Christine said turning and leaning against the mirror.

"That's rather debatable." Lily answered closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

Christine wondered at her statement, but decided to drop it. "I came to compliment you. I'm assuming you don't want my compliments then."

"You have nerve coming back here." Lily said shaking her head.

"Why do you say that?" Christine asked.

"You promised him, you would keep his secrets. How could you break that promise spreading his secrets to all?" Lily accused.

"Are you going by what is in my husbands play, or are you speaking from your own knowledge of the situation?" Christine asked.

"What do you think?" Lily spat bitterly.

"What do you know about him?" Christine asked. Madame Giry had told her of the strange events that surrounded the new Prima Donna, and she wondered if the Phantom had been up to his old seductive tricks. That's why she had asked her husband to compose the opera. She did not want anyone else to fall into that trap.

"More than you ever did. What is his name, Christine?" Lily asked wanting to prove her point.

"I don't know. He never spoke it." Christine answered.

"Do you know what his childhood was like?" Lily asked yet another question.

"Very little." Christine answered.

"Do you know anything about him, other than the fact that he can sing?" Lily asked. "Did you even bother to try to understand the man behind the mask?"

"No. But I'm assuming you have." Christine said realizing that Lily did not need saving from the Phantom.

"Yes. I understand him. And you know what else. I love him." Lily watched as Christine's eyes widened in shock. "I have given him what you would not."

"Is he happy?" Christine asked surprising Lily.

"Yes. For the first time in his life, I believe he is." Lily answered.

"And are you?" Christine surprised her yet again.

"Never before have I felt so much happiness." She answered.

"Tell him I did not break my promise wanting to hurt him. I thought I was helping a young singer who had been seduced by his music. I see now that I was wrong about you. I am happy for you." Christine said walking over to her and waited for Lily to move so she could leave the room.

Christine's words had shocked Lily. She had been holding so much anger for the woman since she met Erik, but then she realized that if Christine had not rejected Erik she herself would be lonely and miserable for the rest of her life. Maybe she needed to rethink the woman who was Christine.

She looked to the mirror and watched, as it swung open. Erik stood there inside the tunnel. She could see the sad look on his face. "She thought I was going to hurt you." He whispered.

She rushed to him wrapping her arms around him. "Erik, she never took the time to know you. She did not know your soul as I do." She tried to reassure him.

"I never let her. I was so afraid of her reaction to this." He said pointing at his face. "That I never let her know the true me. I shrouded myself in mystery, and in return frightened her from me."

"You learned from your mistakes, Erik." Lily said looking into his eyes. "I know the true you. You let me in."

"Yes I did, and for that I thank all of heaven." He said taking her hand in his and placing a tender kiss there. "I could not bear if you did not want me."

"You will never have to suffer that fate, Erik."

_

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who truly like Christine I apologize for the way Lily treated her, but I have been angry with her ever since she rejected Erik. So my own feelings are interfering with this chapter. At least I'm making Lily rethink her reaction to her. But it's hard._


	10. Ghosts From The Past

**Disclaimer: **I guess begging will do me no good will it? Not mine.

**Review Responses**:

**_Keeper of the Dreams_**: This is good. I was a little worried that maybe I had a lot of Erik/Christine shippers reading and didn't want to offend them. But by the looks of my reviews I don't have much to worry about. I think of Christine trying to decide between the men, one with beauty of face, the other beauty of the soul, and that dumb girl picked the fop. She's the one who missed out.

**_ladyflutter_**: You have valid points, which I partially did not consider. Would Christine allow Raoul to compose something like that, much less request him to? That's debatable. Would she believe Lily? I think she did not expect to hear what Lily said, and it threw her for a loop. She was more flustered than necessarily believing. So the concept is believable but then again not believable. But it was what was in this crazy mind of mine, so that's what ended up on paper. Please don't hesitate to point stuff like this out. It makes me think. Which in turn helps me to learn. Which is exactly why I write fan fiction, in hopes that someday I will be able to create my own original work worthy of being published. Thank you.

**_Collins_**: Yes Erik both needed and deserved someone to love. And I'd like to kick Christine in the butt, but I settle for knowing that he belongs to Lily now.

**_irrelevant_**: Conflict is good.

**_GerrysISUChick04_**: Hyper is understating it, but you are very entertaining. Honestly I don't hate Raoul. I honestly don't much think anything of him. That's why I can't understand why Christine would want him. Oh well. Her choice. Oh cool I haven't gotten a death threat yet for this fic. I was beginning to miss them. Oh and by the way do you think since I gave Erik a love of his very own, that he would even consider hurting me? Not. Mrhaha.

**_BelacaniOnTheRez_**: Joy to come in the future. But not yet.

**_Terpsichore314_**: Well I don't believe that he was a composer, but I did give him five years to learn something new. Well normally I hate it when people are rude, but I just couldn't resist. And yes they definitely will still perform. Contracts and all you know. Plus it's too close to opening night.

**_Ethalas Tuath'an_**:

Chapter 8: Thank you. Yes they get to be real with each other finally.

Chapter 9: Yes I know that it would have been much easier to just have Christine talk to Lily, but I wanted it to be a little more shocking. Plus do you think Lily would sit down to a meal with Christine and have a cozy little discussion over Erik? Not my Lily. I am portraying Christine as slightly different than she was in the movie. People's feelings change over time. Maybe she feels she has to get it all out in the open to make Lily understand, and maybe for a little closure of her own. Does that make things seem a little clearer? I hope so. And I know Raoul is no composure, but I gave him five years to learn a new talent. Plus I never said the composition was a piece of art. The story behind it is what drew the new owners attention. Imagine what the Ques would have been like for Le Fantome at that time. Don't worry your comments are much appreciated. I like to hear people's honest opinion. It helps me to better understand what my readers like.

**_Starlightcrybaby_**: Did I say pills? Maybe I should have said straightjacket. Just kidding. I won't give my straightjacket away, even if I do have to type with my nose. Here you go.

**_potostfbeyeluvr_**: I didn't realize there were so many of you who agreed with me about Christine. Now that's cool.

**_TheatreAngel_**: Thank you. I wasn't sure about the lyrics. But no one's told me that they were horrible yet.

**_Author's Note_: **_Well I feel I must let you all know that there are three more chapters left in this fic, plus an epilogue. And I will warn you they are fast moving chapters that are packed with shock and awe, so hold on to your hats._

**Ghosts From the Past**

"Erik. Will you watch?" Lily asked from her seat at her vanity.

"I don't know if I can, Lily." He answered.

She bowed her head looking at her hands. "I understand." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Lily. No matter how happy I am now, it still hurts." He said placing his hands upon her shoulders. She reached up and clasped one hand, and then looked into the mirror at his reflection.

"I will come to you afterwards." She smiled simply accepting his wishes.

"Thank you, Lily." He whispered leaning over to kiss the bare skin at her neck.

She closed her eyes as his lips caressed her skin. "Oh Erik. I wish we could have stopped this opera from ever coming into being."

"We will make it through this, Lily." He whispered, pulling away from her, and making his way to the mirror.

She watched him go, and for the first time in months felt very alone. She would have to perform without him watching her for the first time. It would be difficult. "I still sing for you alone." She vowed to the empty room.

* * *

Le Fantome was quickly becoming a favorite of those in the audience. Between the very real fact that most thought of it as a true story, and the excellent performance of the actors it was becoming obvious that it was a hit. 

Lily played her part just as she'd practiced it, trying not to deviate from the script, and even Anton was having no difficulty in portraying Erik. It came to the scene where they were to perform "Point of No Return" and Lily and Anton were on the scaffold above right before Lily was to rip his mask off, when she noticed a figure in box 5.

'He came.' She thought to herself in utter delight, but watched as the man in the box leaned forward staring at her. Her eyes widened and she missed her cue to rip the mask off. For a moment she could not move. She could only stare at the face of the young man in the box.

"Lily." Anton whispered shocking her out of her thoughts.

Christine that's all I ask of … 

She caught her cue and continued with the opera, but from time to time she would glance at the box to see if her eyes were tricking her. She knew they were not.

After all of the applause at the end of the opera Lily quickly made her way to her dressing room. She glanced at the mirror, but did not enter. She instead sat at the vanity staring at the door. She knew she would hear a knock before long.

"Sir, no one disturbs Mademoiselle Giroux after a performance." Madame Giry said stopping the man who was about to rap on Lily's door.

"I'm sorry Madame, but she will want to see me. I am an old friend of hers from Venice." The young man assured her.

"I'm sorry, but no. She is not to be disturbed." Antoinette insisted.

"Well could you deliver a message to her?" He asked.

"Yes I can." She nodded.

"Can you give her this?" He handed her a room key. "Tell her that Philippe LaChance is staying at the Hotel Ajiel. I would like to see her as soon as possible. She will want to hear this news soon." He gave Antoinette a charming smile and then turned to leave.

She watched him go and suddenly felt sick. Did Lily know him she wondered? Why would he give her a hotel key? She turned and knocked on the door.

"Enter." She called out tucking something into the waistband of her skirt under the cape she had dawned. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. She let it out when she saw who was there. "Antoinette."

"Lily, are you flirting with danger?" She immediately chastised the girl.

"What are you talking about?" Lily said in confusion.

"There was a man here a few moments ago. He asked me to give you this key and to tell you he was staying at the Hotel Ajiel. He said his name was…"

"Philippe LaChance. I know. I saw him in the auditorium." Lily interrupted her reaching out to take the key.

"You know him then." Antoinette's words were accusatory.

"Yes I do." She said standing and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Antoinette asked.

"The Hotel Ajiel." Lily answered.

"What of Erik? He will be furious." The older woman said staring at the mirror.

"Antoinette if you wish to keep Erik from committing murder again, you will find a way to stall him for me." Lily pleaded.

"So you can betray him." The older woman said in anger.

"No so I can save him." Lily answered.

Antoinette struck out slapping Lily roughly. "You lie." She hissed.

"No." Lily whispered clasping her stinging cheek. She hated to see the older woman's anger. She had been the closest thing Lily had, had to a mother, and to see the disappointment in her eyes cut like a knife.

"What do I tell him if he asks where you have gone?" Antoinette said angrily, folding her arms before her.

"Tell him…tell him I went to take back what was stolen from me." Lily whispered, then turned and left the room.

* * *

Antoinette stood at the lakes edge waiting for Erik to respond to the bell. She wasn't sure how she would stall him, or even if she wanted to. She couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt yet again by someone he loved and trusted. As his gondola came around the corner and he saw her standing there a frown crossed his face. 

"Where is Lily?" He asked, as he poled the boat to the edge.

"She asked me to speak to you. She will not be coming down tonight." Antoinette said honestly.

"And why may I ask. Did something happen during the opera?" He asked worried.

"No. No. She just won't be coming down." Antoinette said avoiding his eyes.

"Is she angry with me for not coming?" He didn't believe that Lily would be that petty but he could think of nothing else.

"No she is not angry."

"Then why won't she come?" He began to become angry at the way the woman was avoiding his eyes.

Antoinette looked up and saw the anger. How could she lie to him? She couldn't. "She is not here, Erik."

"Where is she?" He asked trying to calm the angry urge to scream.

"She went to the Hotel Ajiel. There was a young man who said he knew her. He had me give her a key to his room." Antoinette explained.

"Lily would not go to a mans room Antoinette. She just wouldn't." He said not believing her words.

"She did, Erik. She told me she was." Antoinette said quietly.

"You don't understand, Antoinette. She would be too afraid to do that. What else did she say?" He asked.

"When I asked her what to tell you, she said to tell you she had went to take back what was stolen from her. It made no sense." Antoinette said not knowing what else to say.

Erik looked into the distance and remembered her speaking of her stolen innocence. Could it be him? "I must go, Antoinette." He said starting up the steps.

She could see he was not angry, but more afraid. "But Erik, what did she mean?"

"She has not gone to betray me. She has gone to avenge her father's murder." His voice floated through the air and then he was gone.

_

* * *

Author's Note: And the suspense thickens. _


	11. Facing The Devil

**Disclaimer:** He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me…. Oops sorry I was just daydreaming. Not mine.

**_Author's Note: I was recently informed by a fellow writer that ffnet has banned reviewer responses in stories, and has gone so far as to suspend a few accounts of those writers who are still writing them. So until further notice I will no longer be responding to reviews in my stories. Please continue to leave reviews, and if there are questions to be answered I will be only to happy to email anyone who asks. Or explain some of my more outlandish plots, as I have done in the past. And if anyone agrees with my opinion that this rule is detrimental to the writer's learning experience, please feel free to send a little email to the admin of this site. I'm sure they would be glad to hear your opinions. Just please don't flame them, as I know none of use like flames._**

**Facing the Devil**

Lily stood before the room staring at the door. She was trembling all over. She remembered the last time she had been alone with Philippe LaChance. She remembered the pain he caused her as if it had been only yesterday. She remembered the disappointed look on her father's face when he found her curled up in a corner in her dressing room. That had hurt her the most. She had disappointed the one person she loved the most. And then she never saw him again.

But now she had the chance to at least confront the man she suspected killed her father. It was what she had dreamed of for years. She had ached to accuse him. But now that she had the chance she stood there trembling in utter fear of what lie on the other side of the door.

"Lily. Calm yourself. He will not hurt you again. You are stronger now. You are wiser." She chided herself pushing the key into the lock and turning it. The door swung open and she saw the one person in the world that she hated the most. He was lounging on the bed holding the playbill for Le Fantome.

"Ma Cheri. I'm glad you decided to come." He smiled at her brightly sitting up and urging her into the room.

Lily swallowed hard disgusted at the thought of him calling her his sweetheart. That was just too perverted for her thoughts. She moved into the room closing the door behind her. "Why are you in Paris?" She asked coldly.

"What a greeting for your former lover." He said feigning hurt feelings.

"How dare you?" She said in a growl. She felt the heat rising in her replacing her fear. She looked at him and all the hatred she could muster shown through her eyes.

"Now Lily. We did not end things well that night in Venice, and I wish to apologize to you. You were not ready, and I did not realize it. But then you ran off and never gave me the chance to make it up to you. We could have been great together, you know?" He said standing and moving closer to her.

She started to slowly shake her head back and forth listening to his sweet words that disgusted her more than anything she had ever heard. "You are the most disgusting, vile man I have ever known. Your words are sweet as honey, but your soul is corrupted and evil. I am not the same naïve girl you took advantage of five years ago."

The smile slipped from his face at her words. "You misunderstand me, Lily."

"No, I understand you completely, Philippe. You have heard about the beautiful diva of the Opera Populaire, who it just so turns out to be someone you manipulated in the past. How it would boost your career to be attached to that diva. That's not going to happen, Philippe." She said with icy coldness seeping into her words.

"What do you think is going to happen, Lily?" He asked quickly pushing up against her pushing her back to the door.

She tried to break free from him, but he had grasped both of her hands and pushed them up and against the door. "Let go of me." She screamed.

"No. Why did you come here tonight if you had no intention of being with me." He asked his face within inches of her own.

"I came here to ask you a question." She said still struggling against his tight grasp.

A knowing look passed over his eyes. "Ah, I thought we would come to this. What question do you want to ask, Lily? Is it about your dear Papa?" He chided her, as he looked her up and down devouring her with his eyes.

"You know it is." She said driving her head forward connecting with his. The shock and pain crossed his face as he lost his grip on her hands. She pushed at him with one hand as her other arm snaked behind her back to remove what she had slipped into her waistband.

He noticed her actions and recovered too quickly, wrapping an arm around her and pulling the item from her hand. He backed up from her holding the Punjab lasso in his hand. "What is this?" He asked holding the item. "Oh Lily did you think this would save you? A knife would have been much easier to hide from me." He said shaking his head in disbelief. He unwound the rope letting the loose end drop to the floor. "I heard about your lover you know. The Phantom of the Opera. A killer. I guess this is his weapon of choice, so it seems to make sense that you would choose it also. What did you plan to do with this, Lily?"

She didn't answer his mocking words. She just looked at him miserably as he played with her one weapon. "Were you going to wrap this around my neck." He asked as he looped the lasso around his neck. "Then what. Pull as hard as your weak arms would allow. Could you do that, Lily? Could you listen as my neck snapped? I don't think so." He taunted her.

At that moment she thought she was capable of doing it, more than ever before. "Why shouldn't I? You were able to plunge a knife into me father's heart, were you not?" She asked bitterly.

"Lily, your father was a silly old man. He didn't know what his place was. He paid for it with his life." Philippe said laughing at the absurdity of the old mans actions.

"What did he do, Philippe? Did he want you to turn yourself in? Did he want a public apology? What angered you so much that you had to kill him?" She asked needing to know of her father's final moments on earth.

"You silly girl. He came to my hotel intent on taking my life. If I hadn't expected him to show up he might have too." He answered.

Lily was speechless. Her father was willing to kill for her. He was such a sweet old man, who she had never imagined could hurt anyone. But he had been willing to tarnish his own soul for her. The tears came unbidden to her eyes. She had been so afraid that she had disappointed him that she had never thought about the pain a father would feel at seeing his daughter violated.

"Tears now, Lily. Is your conviction failing you? Do you still want me dead?" he asked moving in closer to her again.

She did want him dead, but he had the upper hand. She slipped away from him heading towards the only escape she could see. The open balcony door called to her for her freedom. Once she reached the balcony she looked down wondering if she could jump. They were on the second floor. She turned as she heard the balcony door behind her close. "There is no escape for you now, Lily." He whispered, moving towards her. She could see that the balcony held no escape, except for maybe a broken neck on the cobbles below, so she slipped around him again trying to get to the balcony door.

But he was too quick for her and grabbed her arm swinging her around, and pushing her against the closed door. Her head hit the glass and wood door hard and she began to see stars. He was pushing all his weight against her holding both arms pinned behind her back. She was shocked when his lips descended upon her own, as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

She felt the bile rise in her throat at the feel of him touching her. She knew of only one way to break the kiss. She clamped down on his tongue with her teeth drawing blood.

He screamed in pain as he pulled away from her. Then he raised a hand bringing it down hard upon her face. But this time she did not let the pain pierce her conscious mind, as she knew she was fighting for her life this time. In the moment after he struck she shoved him back as hard as possible, and watched as he was forced back and over the balcony edge. Her eyes widened as she saw a taught rope stretched from the closed balcony door running over the edge of the balcony. He had still been wearing the lasso, and the end had caught in the closed balcony door. She walked forward looking down at the man swinging from the balcony. His body was wracked with spasms in his death throes. She did not move to help him. She just watched as he died before her.

She heard the scream from the street as a woman passing by saw the dangling body. But she noticed that the woman was staring above her and pointing. She turned and looked up to the roof four stories above her. There standing on the ledge was Erik, his white mask shining in the moonlight. He was looking down upon her and she could see that he had seen the final moments of the man's life.

She quickly made her way back into the room letting the rope fall away as she opened the balcony door. She met him on the landing of the fourth floor and rushed into his arms. "Erik."

He held her tightly letting her sob on his shoulder as he stroked her hair tenderly. "Lily, I was too late to help you." He whispered.

"Just hold me, Erik." She cried.

He held her for a moment and then whispered. "We must leave here, Lily. The Gendarmes will be here soon."

They made their way to street level behind the hotel and took off towards the opera house. She could hear the whistles all around them as the French Police descended on the scene. She heard a loud voice calling out behind them. "This way. There he is."

"Lily, you keep going to the opera house. I'll take to the roofs. They won't follow both of us." He said pushing her forward.

"Erik. I don't want to leave you." She cried out.

"We will see each other again soon. I shall meet you in the chapel. Now go." He took off in a different direction knowing the Gendarmes would follow him instead of her.

Lily stumbled forward in the direction of the opera house and said a prayer that he would make it.

She entered the secret passage leading to the chapel. She hoped he had some how made it before her, but in disappointment came upon an empty room. She sunk to her knees on the floor before the alter. She let her pent up emotions explode then as the sobs racked her body. So much had happened. She had learned so much about her father, and the monster who had died that night. She wanted so badly to sit with Erik in his underground lair and spill her heart to him. "Please come back, Erik." She whispered through her tears.

She heard a noise behind her and turned as her hope soared, but it was Antoinette. "Where is he?" The older woman asked.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"A messenger arrived at the employee's door. It said that the Phantom was seen at the Hotel Ajiel, and there was a death." Antoinette said with a stern look on her face. "Erik?"

"No." Lily whispered. "Me." She didn't know what Antoinette's reaction would be.

"You?" Was the woman's surprised question.

"I had no choice." Lily said slumping back to the floor. "I had no choice." She repeated looking down to her trembling hands. "Erik was there though. He was seen. We split up. He said he would meet me here. Antoinette, I'm scared."

Antoinette made her way to Lily and kneeled beside her reaching up and lighting a candle on the alter. "We shall we pray?"

Lily grasped the woman's hand and closed her eyes. "God in heaven. One of your angels is in danger. His only sin is to have loved too much. Please bring him home safely." She prayed with all the conviction in her heart.

They sat that way until night had passed to the first breaking light of morning, with no sight of him.

"Mama. Lily." Their prayers were interrupted as Meg entered the chapel.

"Yes, Meg?" Antoinette asked, noticing the worried look on the young ladies face.

"He has been captured. There is to be a trial to begin within the next two hours. They are building a gallows." Was her answer.


	12. The Trial

**Disclaimer: **No not mine.

_Author's Note: Just as a note, I have used some terms concerning the French legal system and how it works. I have tried to research these things for the 19th century, but there is the very likelihood that I got some things incorrect. I am sorry if I have. You may correct me and I will try to make corrections, if you like. _

_Wow now that I've scared everyone to death, I thought maybe I ought to post this soon since death and suicide threats are flying around like rabid bunnys._

**The Trial**

Lily stood hearing Meg's words. She began to shake her head denying what she knew to be true in her heart. She did not speak. She left the opera house, with the other two women staring after her. Lily knew she would have to hurry.

She took a carriage to the Paris court, where all trials were held. As she exited the carriage she was shocked to see Erik in the middle of the court square in stocks. She could see that his mask had been removed. And to her utter horror there were people standing and gawking, and others pelting him with fruit and vegetables. She immediately pushed her way through the crowd and kneeled before him.

"Erik." She cried out seeing that his face was bruised. They had beaten him. "My god, what did they do to you?"

"Lily. Go back to the opera house. Leave me." He said hanging his head not wanting her to see him in such a state.

"No. I won't go back without you." She insisted.

"Lily, they are going to hang me." He said shaking his head.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." She said taking his face into her hands and pulling it up to look into his eyes. "I will not live my life without you."

One of the men watching them called out. "Girl, what are you doing with that monster? Get out of there. You are ruining our sport."

She turned to the man and stood placing herself between Erik and the man. "Any one of you who try to hurt him will have to go through me first." She threatened.

"Lily, no. Just go." Erik whispered behind her.

"I will not move." She called out.

The Gendarmes in the courtyard square had seen Lily approach the prisoner and one of them stepped forward. "Mademoiselle, you really should not be here."

"You are a Gendarme, a member of the French police. It is your duty to make sure this prisoner makes it safely to his trial. Am I correct?" She asked crossing her arms and planting her feet squarely in front of him.

"Well yes, Mademoiselle. But it is normal to hold a prisoner convicted of murder in the stocks, until their execution." He explained.

"Convicted. This man has not even had a trial yet." She said in outrage.

"Well it's only a matter of time." The Gendarme smiled.

"Sir, I believe you are in for a surprise. Now if you do not do your job and remove this man from these stocks, I will contact your supervisor." She threatened.

"But Madem…" He started to object.

"Do you know who I am, Sir?" She interrupted him.

"Yes, you're the opera star, Lily Giroux." He answered immediately.

"Well Sir, I have become quite an influence with some members of French Parliament. Do I have to discuss this with them?" She asked willing to tell any lie necessary to remove Erik from the stocks. She knew what it must have been doing to his pride. He had not suffered that much indignation since he was a child with the gypsies.

"No, no. You don't." He said as his eyes widened. He immediately unlocked the stocks and removed Erik from them, cuffing him in chains instead. She followed them as they took him into the court, as the onlookers continued to pelt them both with fruit and vegetables.

They locked him into a temporary holding cell until the trial was to begin. Lily stayed next to the cell, her eyes daring the men to try to make her leave. "I'm sorry, Erik. My naivety has now cost two people I love dearly way too much."

"Lily, I saw what happened on that balcony. You had no choice." He insisted.

She was standing gripping the iron bars of the cell. He stood on the other side of the cell far away from her. "Then why do you stand across this cell away from me?"

He looked away from her. "Lily, I can't be near you. I am to die today, and knowing that it would be too cruel to touch you now."

"Erik, I will not let you die today. I will see the very fires of hell myself, before I see that." She whispered.

"No, Lily. I want you to go back to the opera house and live your life. I don't want you here today." He insisted.

"You would die in my place today?" She asked.

"Yes." He whispered back to her. "And any other day that I had to. Now go, Lily." The last three words were a shout.

She stood staring at him for a moment wanting so badly to hold him. She knew it might be the last time. But he would not allow it. "No matter what happens today Erik, I want you to know that I will always love you." She said calmly and then turned away from him and leaving the room.

He watched her walk out and felt as if his very soul was being ripped from him. "Lily, I love you." He whispered knowing she could not hear him. Then he turned to the wall leaning his head against it, letting his unshed tears fall. "Oh god, how I love you."

* * *

Lily watched from the back of the room as Erik was brought in. She had the hood on her cape over her head, not wanting him to see her. She knew he would find a way to have her removed if he knew she was there. He walked in with his head held high looking straight forward ignoring the jeered comments of the spectators.

He was placed inside the defendant's box, and forced to remain standing as the Magistrate entered the room. The magistrate started the trial without any delays.

"Sir, you are charged with the murder of one Philippe LaChance. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The Magistrate asked expecting to hear a plea for leniency.

"No." Was Erik's one word reply.

"Well in that case, I would hear from the witness for the prosecution." The magistrate said motioning the woman who had screamed when she saw Erik on the roof.

As Lily guessed the woman had assumed that Erik had been the guilty party when she saw him, but had not mentioned her own presence at the hotel.

"Well if there are no more witnesses I will …" The Magistrate began, but was interrupted.

"There is another witness." Lily spoke from the back of the room. She stepped forward to stand in front of the Magistrate. She could see Erik's mask sitting before the older man on the bench.

"What is this? I was told there was only one witness. Who are you?" The Magistrate said angrily.

Lily pulled her hood down. "Lily Giroux. I'm sorry, Sir. There is another witness to this death." She answered.

"Lily, please don't do this." Erik pleaded. She ignored his plea and continued to face her questioner.

"Who? Did you witness it, Mademoiselle?" The Magistrate's tune changed when he realized who she was. Her fame had grown immensely do to the opera.

"No, your honor." She motioned back to Erik. "He witnessed it." She answered.

"My dear you are making no sense. How could he have been a witness?" The Magistrate asked.

"Because he didn't commit the crime. I did. And he witnessed it." She answered lowering her eyes. Shocked gasps erupted around the room.

"Pardon." The Magistrate said thinking he had misheard her.

"This man did not kill Monsieur LaChance. If anyone is responsible, it is I." She answered again.

"Mademoiselle, I'm afraid I find that hard to believe. The other witness saw him." The Magistrate began to shake his head.

Lily turned to the other witness. "You saw him on the roof, but you did not tell them that you saw a woman on the second floor balcony."

The witness nodded her head. "It didn't strike me as important."

"It is. That woman was I." She turned to the Magistrate again. "Sir, may I explain what happened?"

"By all means." He answered motioning her to a seat beside his bench.

"Thank you." She said. Once she was seated and sworn in she waited for the questions to start.

"Why were you at the hotel?" The lawyer for the prosecution began.

"Monsieur LaChance sent me a message, asking me to meet him there." She answered.

"Did you know him?" Was the next question.

"Yes. I performed opposite of him in Venice five years ago." She answered.

"You say you are responsible for his death. Why would you want him dead?" The prosecutor hoped to discredit her immediately.

It was the question she had hoped never to have to answer again, but to save Erik she would have to. She paused for a moment taking a deep breath. And then looked straight into the man's eyes as she answered. "Five years ago Philippe LaChance raped me, and murdered my father."

You could have heard a pin drop as her statement settled into the minds of all present. No one knew anything about the man in question, so there was not any opposition to her statement. She kept eye contact with her questioner. She did not want him to think she lied. Everyone had heard the tales of her father's death.

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle." He stuttered. It took a moment to gather his thoughts to ask the next question. He couldn't remember what he wished to ask. He looked to the Magistrate.

The Magistrate turned to Lily. "Let's make this a little less formal, Mademoiselle. Please just explain what happened last night."

Lily nodded and then began. "I went to the hotel to confront Philippe about my father's death. I had no proof that he did it. I wanted him to tell me the truth. Which he eventually did. He gloated over the fact. I had taken a Punjab Lasso with me for my protection. It was tucked into the waist of my skirt under my cape. He discovered it. He mocked me asking me if I could use it to snap his neck. He went so far as to wrap it around his own neck." She paused then remembering the taunting look he had given her and his mocking words.

"And then he attacked me again. I don't know if he wanted to rape me again, or kill me because I knew too much. I tried to escape from him, by going out on the balcony. He followed me and shut the balcony door behind him. I tried to slip inside again, but he caught me and threw me up against the door. I was afraid for my very life so I fought harder than I even imagined I could. I shoved him back and he fell over the balcony. I had not seen that the lasso was still wrapped around his neck and the other end was caught in the doorjamb. It pulled tight strangling him. Shortly after, I heard the other witness screaming, and looked up to see Erik on the roof. He had witnessed it himself." She ended her testimony hoping it was enough to save him.

The Magistrate turned to the other witness. "Madame, would you say that the rope you saw came from the second floor?"

"I'm not sure." The woman answered still staring at Erik.

"Sir. If I may suggest, the body was hanging when she first saw it. And that rope was not long enough to reach the roof. Erik could not have accomplished what she suggests. That is a six story building." The lasso was lying on an evidence table to the side and the Magistrate glanced at it realizing that her words made sense. He nodded and then turned back to Lily.

"Mademoiselle, you realize with your statements here today that you could be tried yourself for this death?" He asked.

"Yes I do." She said looking him in the eyes ready to accept her own fate.

"This man, Erik as you call him would have been hung here without any protest and you would be free as a bird. Why did you come here today?" He asked more out of curiosity than legal need.

"For two reasons sir. The first, because it is the truth. My father always taught me to speak the truth." She started and then looked at Erik. He was staring right at her, and she could see that he knew what her next words would be.

"No Lily." He mouthed to her.

She smiled at him and said in her clearest voice for all to hear. "And secondly, because I love him."

The room broke into chaos then as the crowd exclaimed over her statement. Lily did not notice the chaos. Her eyes were for Erik alone.

"I demand order in this court." The Magistrates strong baritone voice boomed throughout the chamber. It took a few more moments for the noise to subside.

Then Lily turned to the Magistrate. "May I stand, Sir?" She asked. He nodded, and she stood reaching out and taking the mask off the bench. When the Magistrate did not object she walked slowly towards Erik.

When she was but inches from him she began to speak. "You all are shocked at my words. You all wonder how I could love a monster. But I must ask you, what makes this man a monster? Some would say his face does. But if I do this." She paused then to place Erik's mask back on his face and then smoothed his hair back away from his face. "He is but a man in a mask." She then removed the mask again. "He is the same man with or without the mask. He is the man who saved my life once. He is the man who has encouraged me to find my voice again after so many years of silence. He is the man who against my wishes followed me to that hotel last night wanting to protect me, even though he knew the man I went to see was a murderer. He is the man who today would have faced the gallows to save my life." She placed his mask on the banister that stood between them, and took both of his hands in her own. She could see the tears that had started to stream down his face at her words. She reached up and wiped away a single tear from the scared side of his face.

"I do not see a monster before my eyes. I see my savior, my encouragement, my protector, and a man that I would gladly die for, just as he would for me. I see only Erik, the man I love. And if today is to be the last time I am to ever see him, I will not leave without a kiss." She declared and then reached up placing a tender kiss upon his lips, wrapping her hand around his neck. The kiss was not full of passion, but of the deepest yearning that a heart could feel for one it would soon lose. After their lips parted Lily laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her wanting to hold her forever.

They did not look to the others in the room. It was as if they were the only two present they were so absorbed in each other.

The Magistrate looked around to the stunned crowd. Not a whisper was heard, and he could see that many a face also held tears for the touching scene that they had witnessed. He cleared his voice knowing he would have to make a judgment. "Never in all my years have I seen two people more willing to give their lives for each other. I'm afraid it shames me. Due to the testimony of Lily Giroux today I am dismissing the charges against this man, Erik. Do you have a last name?"

Lily looked up into Erik's face. He was free. Erik looked to the Magistrate. "No sir. Its just Erik. But what of Lily's fate?"

"I would have to say that it seems to me that this is a clear case of self-defense. No charges will be pressed." The Magistrate said standing and dismissing the court. Erik could see as the man turned that there was a tear in the corner of his eye.

Erik looked down upon Lily's shining face. He could see the tears there. "Tears, my love."

"Tears of joy, my love." She whispered back at him.

"Now will you listen to me and finally go back to the opera house?" He asked smiling at her.

"I will follow you anywhere." She answered.

**The End, or I should say The Beginning**

_

* * *

Author's Note: I will post the Epilogue sometime tonight or tomorrow night. Until then I am waiting to see what you all thought of my ending. Please tell._


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1

_This is the first Epilogue I have ever written. What the heck is an Epilogue anyway? I know they taught me this in school, but that was way to long ago._

_Well this Epilogue is sort of an end to I Sing For You Alone, and also a beginning to my next fic. You knew I was going to say that didn't you? I have received too many requests not to end the story where I did. It must go on. _

_I would also like to inform you all that I have another fic in the works that would not be allowed on ffnet, because it contains the lyrics from a song on the Phantom Soundtrack. Not only does it contain the lyrics, but also the entire fic is based around that song. Each chapter is titled from a lyric in the song, and that chapter speaks of something from Erik's past, written in first person POV, similar to a sort of journal belonging to the man himself. So if any of you would like to read that fic please either email me, or let me know in your review. I will send it out one chapter per email about every day or every other day, along with review responses. Mrhaha. Had to say that._

_So anyway, on to the epilogue._

Venice, One month following the trial.

Lily sat at the grave holding the white lilies that Erik had taken from his private garden. For the first time she read the words on her father's grave.

_Monsieur Gaston Giroux_

_Born January28, 1810 – Died December 07, 1870_

_Musical Genius and Loving Father_

"Oh father if only I had listened to you. If only you had stayed with me that night. I needed you." She whispered.

It was the dead of night with only a few street lamps shining into the cemetery. Erik was standing quietly behind a tree several feet behind her. He had meant to stay in their carriage. He hadn't wanted to eavesdrop on her words to her father, but he felt as if he needed to be there for her.

"If only you were here right now. I wish you could meet Erik. I finally learned the lesson you tried to teach me so long ago. I looked inside his heart and soul, and found the man who makes me whole." She paused to place one of the five lilies on the grave.

"You should hear me now father. I have regained my voice. I have taken back what was stolen from me. I would have never been able to do that with out his encouragement." She paused again placing another of the five lilies on the grave.

"The man who did this to you is now burning in hell. I know you would not like me to think that way, but I am not the naïve little school girl anymore, and hell is too good a place for that monster." She said placing yet another lily on the grave.

"I have made a new life for myself in Paris. I am happy, and I am content. If only you could see." She said placing the fourth lily on the grave.

"And most importantly I know the truth about you papa." She broke down crying. "I know now what you were willing to do for me. I know now that you would have killed him for me. I know now how much you truly did love me." She dropped the final lily on the grave placing her face in her hands letting the tears take her. Five lilies. One for each year since he had gone on to heaven.

Erik felt his heart aching at her bittersweet words. He knew that Lily had always thought that her father was disappointed in her for allowing that beast to rape her. That fact had hurt her more than the cruel act itself. She hadn't spoken about her conversation with Philippe LaChance before his death, but he somehow knew that something was said that had served to absolve her over the death of her father. She now delighted in her role at the opera and seemed to live her life as if every moment might be the last. Lily had truly taken back what was stolen from her.

Part of him wanted to go to her and console her, but he knew she had meant to speak to her father alone. So instead he turned and made his way back to the carriage. From the carriage he could not see Lily past the towering mausoleums. He waited several more minutes, which finally became almost an hour's time.

"Lily where are you?" He whispered stepping down from the seat. It had been too long. She should have come back by now. He made his way between the mausoleums, until he could see her father's grave.

She was not there. He spun around looking in all directions for her. He could see her nowhere. He rushed to the grave and saw the lilies she had placed there. They were crushed, as if they had been stepped on. He could see that the grass growing on the grave had been trampled. There was a piece of fabric lying on the ground next to the headstone. He picked it up and breathed in deeply. It smelled of her. That beautiful scent he had become so accustomed too. Lavender. It was her cloak. He looked the cloak over frantically for any clue what might have happened to her. He found that clue. Caught on a loose thread was a cuff link. On the cuff link were the initials P.L.

He ran all of the facts he had obtained through his mind and looked around one more time. There was no doubt in his mind what had happened. She had been taken. By whom he did not know. He looked around frantically again trying to discern what direction they had gone, but there were too many footprints to make out any distinguishing trail.

His mind was becoming panicked. She was gone. He had lost her. Where was she? He dropped to his knees clutching the cape and threw his face to the skies and let forth a bloodcurdling roar. "No!"

Then he let his head drop as his eyes closed, his whole body beginning to shake with the suppressed sobs, and he whispered one word. "Lily."

_Well that is the end of I Sing For You Alone and the beginning of Lost Love. I will begin to post chapters from this new story in the next few days, so stay tuned._

_And now a warm thank you to all my faithful reviewers who are numerous. Since single review responses are not allowed I will just say that you have all made my writing experience a pleasure. So please remember to review, and or email. I love to hear from all of you. And I will email you back._

_Meluivan Indil_


End file.
